<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by YeolsTruly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135371">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly'>YeolsTruly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Shenanigans [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Kun and Ten can speak ridiculously many languages, M/M, Married Life, Multilingual Character, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun and Ten are happily married with six kids in their custody. Each kid has a certain story, and both males do not regret taking them as their own.</p><p>But then, there's this lonely child who keeps on looking in front of their shop every time the business hours are about to start. Kun is bothered by it, and when he discovers who really this kid is, he knows deep down to himself that he must take him in or else, he will never have the chance to bring a genuine smile on his face.</p><p>Life is hard for them, but that fact alone is not a valid excuse for them to give another lonely soul a family he deserves to have.</p><p>Travel Agent! Ten, Cook! Kun<br/>Kid! 6Dream and the rest of WayV Ensemble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Shenanigans [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The boy who loves flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told myself countless times not to create another story since I already have two (or four? Whatever...) that I'm constantly updating. Nevertheless, this is the first time I'm writing a family-oriented fic. Excuse me for my inconsistent grammar *coughs*</p><p>I just love WayV as a whole, especially KunTen and their constant bickering.</p><p>This will be short, I guess? All of the chapters will focus on flashbacks <em>except</em> the final one. Anyway, thanks for sticking up with me.</p><p> </p><p>Here are their respective ages:<br/>Kun - 27<br/>Ten - 27<br/>Doyoung - 27<br/>Taeyong - 28<br/>Sicheng - 10<br/>Yukhei - 8<br/>Dejun - 8<br/>Kunhang - 8<br/>Renjun - 7<br/>Jeno - 7<br/>Donghyuck - 7<br/>Jaemin - 7<br/>Yangyang - 7<br/>Chenle - 6<br/>Jisung - 5</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Edited: April 30, 2021]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was another mundane day for work. Wake up early, create breakfast for the kids, help them dress up, and accompany them to school. After that, go back home and open the diner to earn some cash. It was a repetitive pattern, and yet Kun never hated his job.</p><p> </p><p>The manpower may be lacking since his husband only comes home twice a week due to the nature of his job but Kun hardly complains. He loves staying inside their humble home for it reeks comfort and affection, something that he and his partner had established a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the couple, Qian Kun and Li Yongqin are married for almost four years and still counting. During those years, the vicissitudes of life were rather bittersweet. Both males met in the airport where they previously worked for. The latter was once a licensed pilot. Meanwhile, Ten is currently working as a traveling agent, and from time to time he flies to Mainland China from Thailand, roughly five to eight times a month depending on how heavy his workload is.</p><p> </p><p>They regularly meet up during the older's breaks to exchange random stories with each other. At first, they weren't the best buds since most of the time, Ten would annoy the ex-pilot whether if he was experiencing a terrible jet lag or not. Kun swore to himself that Yongqin would be the cause of his demise which was partially true - only it turned out to be the total opposite of it.</p><p> </p><p>A year after they met, Kun transferred to the company where the Thai was working to become an official private pilot. Partly because he wanted to have a better opportunity for himself while the other reason was to have an excuse for him to see the charming Thai from time to time. He was baffled by his indecisive decision - He hated Ten since he never caused him any good, much more benefitted from his pointless banters. He was obnoxiously loud and would often destroy the remaining brain cells he had inside his head.</p><p> </p><p>Except that these were the only unpleasant things that the younger had. Other than that, he was extremely sweet and had the right amount of confidence. Not to mention, they shared the same taste in music and both males enjoyed performing during their free time. Additionally, Ten is multilingual thanks to his work. He could speak Thai, English, Chinese, Korean, a little bit of Japanese, etc. without mixing them up.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take long before they became whipped for each other. The hatred that Kun was deeply holding on to had evolved into something completely out of the box. He never voiced it out though, not until when Yongqin gave him a chaste kiss on his lips when they got to Seoul courtesy of their jobs. Kun was startled, and the stunning Namsan Tower became the sole witness of Ten's love confession.</p><p> </p><p>Ten was also harboring strong feelings for him and he admitted that he fell in love with the former pilot the first time they've seen each other's faces. In other words, it was love at first sight, and Ten knew to himself that he mustn't let the opportunity slip away and seduce the shy yet sexy man with his hip thrusts and oozing charisma.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, the two became official though they continued their respective jobs. Kun indulged every trip he had with his lover and he regretted nothing no matter where they went: They explored the longevity of the Venice Canal, admired the castles in Edinburgh, had a road trip along the never-ending rice plantations in Vietnam, rode on the back of a fully-grown elephant in Thailand, experienced the hype of riding a jeepney in the Philippines, and even took a bunch of pictures at the Universal Studios in Singapore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Those moments were the peak of their relationship, and not even the older expected that the nature of their work would bring them to where they are today.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was something that Kun was harboring for a long time but he knew to himself that he had a soft spot for children. It happened really random during one of their trips in Munich when he heard a piece of news from the local TV station that there was a road accident that happened in Düsseldorf, approximately six hours away from where they were. The accident claimed two lives and left a child in critical danger. It pained the former pilot yet he knew that he couldn't do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Ten told him that they needed to travel to Düsseldorf to escort the last batch of tourists they had. Kun didn't know why, but he felt an unfamiliar pang flowing from his chest the moment they stepped their feet on the said city. He tried to remember what happened on the news: Road accident, a man and a woman were killed, a child in critical condition...</p><p> </p><p>The unfortunate news seemed too mundane since death happens all the time regardless of age. He had no business with the kid, but he found himself walking inside the hospital and asking the receptionist about the details of the accident. As expected, the information was kept confidential and Kun became so sad and bothered about it. The nurse looked at him indifferently before asking with her heavy German-accented English. "Excuse me sir, but are you Chinese?"</p><p> </p><p>Kun replied yes, and then the receptionist told him something rather interesting. "Oh. It's just that the child you were asking about is Taiwanese. I thought you could help him go back to his own country but it's the other way around. I apologize for the inconvenience, sir."</p><p> </p><p>It was a vague clue but Kun found hope spreading in his chest. He then turned around and faced the nurse once more. "Can I at least see him, madam?"</p><p> </p><p>The child was so tiny and hardly two years old. Kun felt his own frame trembling in worry as he desperately clutched the huge glass window separating him and the unknown kid. He had this odd feeling in his gut that surfaced out of nowhere. He wanted to enter the room and cradle the barely breathing child in his comforting arms and never let go of him.</p><p> </p><p>There was this connection that instantly formed, and Kun swore at the back of his mind that he'll return to Germany someday to pick up and take care of the orphan if ever no one takes custody of him.</p><p> </p><p>Being a bad liar he was, he told everything to his lover – The news he heard, their trip in Düsseldorf, and the whole drama about the Taiwanese kid he badly wanted to help. Ten was discombobulated but he tried his best to understand his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>"I always knew at the back of my mind that you have a sweet spot for children." Ten told him while they were preparing their luggage for their flight back home was gradually approaching. "But to reach that extent? Kun bear, don't you think that you're being carried over by your own emotions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe..." Kun replied. "But... If you were in my place, you would think the same thing. The poor kid was so tiny and fragile, and his parents got killed by the road accident."</p><p> </p><p>With a heavy heart, Kun tried his best to bury the memory at the back of his mind. Two years after, he and Ten had finally tied the knot and both males became married. Kun quitted his job before building a small diner on the first floor of their home with the money he saved from his piloting. Yongqin finally moved in with him in Fujian where they became a happy couple living in their own bubble.</p><p> </p><p>Ten kept his job but he lessened his workload so he could still see his husband from time to time. Kun became a chef and thankfully, their business survived and was loved by the people around their neighborhood. Ten didn't like cooking but he got used to the chore since he would always help the older during his day-offs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I want a child." Kun blurted out one fine evening after making love with his beloved. Ten choked beside him, and immediately, his eyes opened wide. He turned around from his position and faced his husband. "W-What?"</p><p> </p><p>Kun scooted closer and hugged the Thai's frame. He placed a kiss on his aghast face before saying, "Love... It's been two years since we became one. Don't you think it's the time for us to build a family of our own?"</p><p> </p><p>"B-But I can't be pregnant!" Ten squeaked. Kun lightly chuckled which immediately made the panicked man calm. "Silly. We can adopt a kid. There are tons of children out there who need a home."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you'll never ask about this since you adore kids." Ten whispered after a few moments of silence. He then smiled and patted his husband's hopeful face. "I admit I'm not good with taking care of someone else. Heck, I even suck at house chores... But if my Kun bear wants to have a complete family, then what's the point of disagreeing with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a yes...?" Kun exclaimed. Yongqin just giggled and pecked his husband's mouth. "Hmmm... That's a promise, bǎobǎo."</p><p> </p><p>The older hugged him tightly. "Ugh... I really love you, prick." He muffled on his shoulder. Ten just rolled his eyes and gently pushed Kun away. "I appreciate the confession but..." He then paused a bit, his countenance looking serious. "Correct me if I am wrong but... I think you already have someone on your mind."</p><p> </p><p>Kun creased his forehead. "Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know... About the adoption." Ten averted his gaze. "For the past two months, I've been seeing you researching some... Stuff." He hugs Kun's frame and flaceplanted on his chest. "You're still thinking about that Taiwanese kid you saw years ago, right?" Kun gasped but Ten placed a finger against his lip to prevent him from talking. "You don't have to explain, honey. I know you want to fly back to Germany to take him with us... Right?"</p><p> </p><p>Kun absentmindedly nodded. "Uh... Yeah. Is it too much?"</p><p> </p><p>Ten faced the ceiling above them. "Nah... I don't mind the expenses, but if it makes you happy, we can do it." He then scoots towards the bedside table and snatched something inside the drawer. "Besides... I have these." He showed the tickets that he was holding, a huge grin planted on his face. "I have work in Kaiserslautern approximately two weeks from now. We could drop by in Düsseldorf to find that Taiwanese kid you’re looking for."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, baby..." Kun gave his husband a bone-crashing hug. "... How could I ever say thank you to you?" Ten hummed on his shoulders and patted his back. "You needn't. But if you insist..." He then leans on the older's ear, a malicious smile forming on his lips. "I get to top next time...?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two weeks flew so fast, and Kun had never been so excited in his life. They needn't play like Sherlock Holmes, since the older had been constantly in contact with the orphanage where their potential child was currently living. Five days after Ten's business in Kaiserslautern, they immediately drove back to Düsseldorf and went to the address Kun got.</p><p> </p><p>They were nervous, for no one had expected a foreign same-sex couple visiting a very traditional orphanage in the middle of the city. Kun felt the chills running across his spine but he bravely entered the establishment while tightly holding his husband's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Good day!" Kun confidently greeted with his perfect German accent while plastering a blinding smile. "I'm here with my husband. May I speak to Mr. Weber, the one whom I spoke with regarding the adoption process?"</p><p> </p><p>The woman behind the desk remained silent for she was impressed by the latter's introduction. She cleared her throat and ushered the duo inside the institution. "I see. Please help yourself in."</p><p> </p><p>Kun would be lying to himself if he denied the fact that he was feeling frightened. Each step they took seemed heavy, and he could feel the anxiousness slowly creeping out from his husband's system. Mustering all of his courage, he gave Ten a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright."</p><p> </p><p>Their prayers were answered, for the headmaster of the orphanage was so impressed with how collected and mature the couple was, especially Kun since he wouldn't stop bugging him since the last month. Ten believed in his husband, so he did his part and answered the questions properly. The interview lasted for an hour, though both males felt like they've been inside the room longer.</p><p> </p><p>When they were asked about why they were aiming for a certain child, Kun didn't hesitate to answer. "Four years ago, my husband and I had a job here in Düsseldorf. I was staying in a local inn when I heard about the news, and I knew it wasn't my business to meddle with the child's case. You see, Mr. Weber, I have this certain attachment towards children, and the moment I saw his frail body unconsciously laying on the hospital bed I almost had a mental breakdown. I never felt a strong surge of emotions before. It was like a tumultuous deluge, and I slowly sobbed against the window that was separating us. It may sound bizarre, but I saw myself in him when I was still a child."</p><p> </p><p>"I was also an orphan." He revealed while wiping the tears that were falling from his eye. He wasn’t faking his emotions for his words were all nothing but the truth. " I knew the feeling of getting lost into the unknown. If it weren't for my foster parents, I wouldn't be who I am today. There was this instant connection that formed during our brief meeting, and I knew that day that I must go back and take him in our humble home forever. I didn't even think of any circumstance that may hinder my wish, for I firmly believed that the child deserved a second chance to live."</p><p> </p><p>"I see." Mr. Weber responded. He was clandestinely grinning but he remained professional before turning the page of the paper he was holding. "As you can see, both of you are men. How can you prove that same-sex couples like you are more than capable of bringing a child into your home?'" He then looked at Ten. "What do you think, Mr. Qian?"</p><p> </p><p>Yongqin's lips trembled, his expression turning surprised. He briefly looked at his partner who was eying at him with such gentleness his apprehension had vanished in a blink of an eye. "Er..." He cleared his throat. "Well... First of all, I don't think the word 'family' is restricted to having a mother, a father, and the cute 'lil babies they have. You don't need to be blood-related to be considered a family. As long as there's love that will bound its respective members whether there's two dads or two moms... Then I guess there's nothing wrong with it, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Kun had a proud look on his face. "It's the love that matters, Mr. Weber. I think you're also aware of it, especially that it's the orphanage's official tagline, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Weber had a long look on his face. The entire office was enveloped by pregnant silence for a few painful minutes until it was interrupted by the sound of a stack of papers tapping against the surface of the wooden desk. Kun bit his lower lip and held his husband's hands tightly for he was sensing that something was about to happen that might completely change their lives.</p><p> </p><p>"I see you guys have won a child." Mr. Weber announced, a fond grin showing on his face. Both males sprang from their seats and Kun hollered so loud it even startled the Thai. “YES!” The couple embraced and Ten found himself giggling the moment his husband grabbed him on his waist and started spinning him around. "W-We're going to be parents!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." Ten responded, his face already brimming with tears. "W-We did it, bǎobǎo. We did it..."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They were anxiously waiting at the lobby when the headmaster reappeared, and right behind him was the very same child Kun had seen four years ago. Five-year-old Liu Yangyang looked bashful as he hid his small frame behind the German man. The said male turned around and knelt in front of him. "Yangie... These are Mr. and Mr. Qian. They will be your parents starting today.”</p><p> </p><p>Kun approached the child and crouched so he could meet his eye level. "Y-Yangie..." He whispered. He slowly reached out and gently combed the child's auburn hair. "D-Do you remember me? I was the one Mr. Weber introduced to you a month ago. I'll be your bàba from now on."</p><p> </p><p>Behind him, he heard his husband sobbing. Yangyang remained silent in his position but he slowly looked at his new father. He nodded his head and held the hand that was caressing his cheek. "Bàba... Why are you crying?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Bàba.</em> Yangyang called him papa even though it was the first time they reunited. Kun couldn't contain his happiness, for he was already hugging the child in his arm. He sobbed on his shoulders, whispering sweet words to his new son. "R-Right... Bàba's just sooo happy, you know that?" He cupped Yangyang's face and poked his cute button nose. "But you know what? We'll have an amazing time together with your other bàba." He then looked up to his partner who was still looking at them with teary eyes. "Love, why don't you join us?"</p><p> </p><p>Ten pointed at himself. "M-Me...? Oh." He approached the father and son and knelt beside the older. "A-Ah... H-Hi, Yangie."</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang tilted his head like an owl. "Pretty... I wanna call you māmā."</p><p> </p><p>Kun laughed and looked at his husband who was already gawking. "Just let him be." He whispered. Yongqin slumped his shoulders before reluctantly nodding. He then scratched his head. "All right..." He grumbled. Yangyang's face brightened up and he gave the Thai a big hug. "Yay! māmā. Hehehe..." He faceplanted in the croon of his neck as he continued to giggle. "Bàba und māmā iechen nach Blumen. Ich mag das. (Bàba and māmā smell like flowers. I like it.)"</p><p> </p><p>"He said you guys smell like flowers." Mr. Weber smiled. "Yangie loves flowers, especially dandelions and daffodils. That's a good first impression, maybe it's destiny, after all."</p><p> </p><p>"You like flowers, Yangie?" Kun asked. "We have a small garden in our backyard back home." He glanced at Ten and gave him a teasing look. "Māmā loves gardening during his free time."</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang's eyes brightly lit as faced Ten. "Ja? (Really?)" He bounced his feet and held his parent's arms. "Let's go home, māmā! Yangie wants māmā's flowers!" Those were the kid's last words before he rushing towards the entrance, his little hands excitedly waving at his parent., "Me wants outside and go China!" Yangyang added in his broken Chinese.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The duo was ecstatic, for they couldn't even believe that their dream had become true. Yangyang gave his friends his final farewells and together with his brand-new parents, they flew back to Fujian to officially start their life as a complete family.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang was a handful, and there were a lot of times Ten felt about giving up. Though he was glad that there's a ball of sunshine running around their home, the life of being a parent was still uncharted territory for him.</p><p> </p><p>For the first six months since the Taiwanese boy’s arrival, he felt lost since he would only see Yangyang twice a week due to his work. The kid wasn't hard to love but it pained Ten and even started to question himself whether he deserved to be Yangyang's parent or not. Nevertheless, Yangyang adored him and was always looking forward to seeing him during weekends.</p><p> </p><p>Both males took turns in teaching Yangyang how to read and write Mandarin. Yangyang was born in Germany which explained his fluency in German, plus the kid knew how to properly speak in English and a little bit of Spanish. He was just like his multilingual father, and his pace in picking up new words was pretty impressive.</p><p> </p><p>He complemented well with his two fathers, and Yangyang couldn't be happier, especially when their little family started to grow into something more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun and Ten thought Yangyang was loud, not until they met a rather hyper child named <strong>Huang Xuxi</strong>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't speak German so I apologize if there are any mistranslations.</p><p>Next up is Xuxi &gt;_&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The boy who wants to be an astronaut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a thief lurking around the amusement park and it's up to Kun whether he'll pursue them or not.</p><p>Little does he know, it will change his life forever, especially when he finally discovers the identity of this thief.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a disclaimer, I have never gone to Hong Kong Disneyland. This chapter was purely based on research, and my mind was so tired right after finishing this &gt;_&lt;</p><p>Also, it was already late when I realized that the rocket thingy in Tomorrowland had already been removed. Let's just pretend that it's still existing, okay?</p><p>Enjoy this 7K word mess!</p><p>[Edited: April 30, 2021]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s only been nine months since Yangyang had entered their lives, but here they were, spoiling the lucky child with their uttermost affection.</p><p> </p><p>Kun and Ten weren’t even rich to begin with, but they already traveled outside the country three times with their son. The first time was when the couple brought the adorable kid to Thailand to meet the rest of Ten’s relatives and extended family.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Ten’s parents loved the child and were reluctant to say goodbye to him. It warmed his heart, for he was starting to discover that their baby might turn into a decent handsome lad that is loved by everyone once he grew up. Kun told him not to exaggerate too much and just let the time smoothly flow and enjoy their moments with their son.</p><p> </p><p>The second time was when they went to South Korea for Yongqin’s vacation. They had a mini-reunion with their Korean friends before they flew to Jeju Island in order for Yangyang to experience how picturesque and calming the island was. They took a bunch of pictures and their child instantly fell in love with the view of the Yellow Sea while they strolled along the sandy beach.</p><p> </p><p>The third one was where they were currently standing which also happened to be the entrance of every child’s dreamland – Hong Kong Disneyland.</p><p> </p><p>“Māmā, māmā! Look at Mickey Mouse! He’s smiling at me!” Shouted the excited kid to his Thai father. Ten gave his son a heartwarming look before ruffling his auburn locks. “Yes, Yangie. He’s smiling at you, do you want a picture with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, māmā! Come on!” Yangyang rambled before pulling his father towards the mascot. Ten gave Kun a brief look. “We're just going to take a picture with Mickey Mouse! You get the ticket and we’ll follow you afterward!”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t actually their plan to bring Yangyang to Hong Kong but the couple insisted that it would be a perfect birthday gift for the child since he just turned six. Ten had a job in Hong Kong, and soon after, his husband, together with their son, followed him which explained their impulsive yet rather successful decision in exploring the famous amusement park.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Kun went to the ticket booth to grab their respective entrance passes. He was about to call his family when he noticed something odd that was plastered near the gates:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As of October 12, the authorities are still trying their best to capture the thief lurking within the vicinity of the theme park. We advise everyone to be attentive to their belongings and remain vigilant at all times. There isn’t any case of major violence yet except the repetitive records of theft.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again, we apologize for the inconvenience and we hope that you will enjoy your stay here at Hong Kong Disneyland!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No one has ever told me about this...” Kun whispered to himself. “A thief? Inside this massive theme park? That’s odd.” He then started to become self-conscious and instinctively, he held his belt bag, afraid that somewhat it would disappear from his sight. He couldn’t afford to lose his belongings or they might never be able to come back home to Fujian. “Aish... I just hope that the assailant will get apprehended soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Kun decided that worrying was pointless so he just shrugged off his anxieties away before walking towards his family. The trio finally entered the huge theme park with a big smile painted on their faces, unaware of the pair of huge eyes looking behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang was ecstatic the moment they entered the park. They were only on the Main Street yet the little child was full of oohs and ahs, his tiny mouth won’t even stop cheering. “Bàba look at Pooh! He’s so fat and cute!” He grabbed the mascot’s hands and hugged its towering frame. “I wanna bring you back home!”</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like Yangie found himself a new bear to hug.” Yongqin teased his husband. Kun just rolled his eyes but his mouth was telling the otherwise since he was also smiling. “Oh, come on. Yangie won’t replace me with a fictional character.” He confidently reassured.</p><p> </p><p>Kun dropped on his knees and tried to call out for his son’s attention who was still busy canoodling the poor mascot. “Yangie!”</p><p> </p><p>“Told you so. Poor Kun bear, he’s gonna get replaced by Winnie the Pooh!” Ten mocked after witnessing their son blatantly ignoring his dad. Kun flustered in embarrassment, his ears also turning red. “L-Let’s just keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate Pooh.” He muttered under his breath. Ten giggled at his husband’s words. “But you look like Pooh. So squishy and adorable.” He then proceeded to call their child. “Yangie, come on! We're going to miss the railroad show!”</p><p> </p><p>They spent two whopping hours just exploring all of the attractions on the Main Street. It was pretty tiring but both males ignored the exhaustion since Yangyang was having the time of his life. They took a bunch of photos inside the City Hall, watched all of the shows in the Animation Academy, and patiently waited for the long queue in the Center Street Boutique just to buy some souvenirs for their friends.</p><p> </p><p>They were about to take the route leading to the Adventureland when someone bumped into Kun’s back. “O-Oh! Sorry, are you alright?” Behind him was a child laying on the ground, his one knee a bit bruised. He was wearing a huge visor that hid his face paired with a blue-green t-shirt that hugged his tall frame. There was a big space shuttle imprinted on his shirt that says, <em>To infinity and beyond!</em></p><p> </p><p>Kun knelt on the ground and helped the kid to stand up. “Hey, are you okay?!” He dusted off his dirty clothes and was about to look at his face when the child tried to shove his hands away. “I-I’m okay... Thank you, mister.” He muffled in Cantonese before running away from the scene.</p><p> </p><p>Scratching his head in confusion, Kun heard his husband’s voice calling his nickname out. “Bǎobǎo, what are you doing?” Ten asked while holding two ice cream cones in his hands. “Yangie’s waiting. The line in the river cruise is a bit long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...” The older spaced out. “I got us a fast pass, don’t worry about the queue.” He then proceeded to rummage inside his belt bag before noticing that the zipper was slightly opened. Kun creased his forehead but he showed no panic to his lover. He grabbed the tickets and gave them to the younger. “Here. Let’s go now?” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Why my bag’s opened?” He asked himself. He was certain that it was closed since he became so anxious upon reading the warning sign that was plastered in front of the amusement park. Kun didn’t want to be paranoid so he reluctantly ignored his worries and decided to focus his attention on his idyllic son instead.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t last long, for he realized late that some of the souvenirs they brought from the shops along the Main Street had gone missing. Once again, he was getting upset, and this time, Ten noticed the sudden change in his behavior. “What’s wrong, Bǎobǎo?” He asked, his voice laced with wariness. “Are you tired? To be honest, I've been observing you from time to time. Something must have happened to freak you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Kun sighed but his eyes were still glued on Yangyang who was busy gawking at the dancing Mowgli in front of them. “Well... I lost some of the stuff we brought. I swore I just left them inside my bag but when I checked it, some of the keychains were gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh...? Do you think they got stolen?!” Ten shrieked which made the older squirm. Here it was, for Kun was hated making his husband feel uncomfortable. He vehemently shook his head, trying his best to sound nonchalant. “I-I don’t think so... I must have dropped them somewhere. Don’t worry, love. I’ll be careful next time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Māmā, bàba, look! Tarzan is dancing on top of the trees!”</p><p> </p><p>The little family was wrapped in their little world, enjoying the rest of the show like every other tourist around them. Yangyang extremely loved Tarzan’s Treehouse, and it took the couple a lot of coaxing to make the Taiwanese boy go out of attraction since he badly wanted to join the dancing performers on the stage.</p><p> </p><p>Kun was delighted, for the little kid was showing his interest in performing like he and his husband were used to doing during their free time. For another hour, they went through different booths and shops and even got soaked when they tried the River Cruise.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it was fun, and the family’s escapade continued as they hop from area to area right after their tour in the Adventureland. The influx of tourists was actually making Ten a bit dizzy, and from time to time Kun checked him if he was okay or not.</p><p> </p><p>They were busy admiring the geysers in the Grizzly Glutch when Kun noticed a familiar kid standing near the railings a few meters from where they were standing, looking impassive as he blankly gazed at the steam coming from the geysers. He looked almost sad, and Kun realized that it was the first time he saw the kid’s face since their fated encounter a few hours ago.</p><p> </p><p>He was still wearing his rocket ship shirt. Despite the growing crowd around the attraction, Kun didn’t miss the prominent bruise that was showing on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>Kun faced his husband before leaning on his ear. “Love, I’m just going to buy us some food. Watch out for Yangie, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Ten snorted but he was still busy ogling at the bursting water in front of them. He waved his hands dismissively before responding, “Yah, yah. As if you didn’t eat a few minutes ago.” Kun rolled his eyes and pinched his lover’s cheek. “Fool. One of these days I’ll never feed you again.”</p><p> </p><p>He shambled amidst the crowd, and slowly, he went behind the oblivious kid before crouching behind his towering height. “Hey. Don’t lean too much or else the water might scald you.”</p><p> </p><p>The said boy almost yelped in surprise, and the moment he saw Kun brightly beaming behind him his countenance had completely turned one-eighty. He stumbled for a bit and almost fell onto the ground if it weren’t for the older’s paternal instincts.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa… Careful, you might get hurt again.” Kun gently warned. The child cautiously looked up at him, his lips won’t stop trembling. “A-Ah…”</p><p> </p><p>Kun carefully eyed the lad. He was tall yet delicate, and he guessed that he must be of the same age as Yangyang. He had big, round eyes that resembled a lot of Chesire the cat from Alice the Wonderland judging from how roughly mischievous they looked. His face was almost handsome and pleasing to look at if it weren’t for the stains present on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He gently held his shoulders and knelt in front of him. “Are you alright? I saw you from where my family and I are standing. You look aloof.” He then pointed at the bruise on his knee. “Is that alright? Also, where’s your family?”</p><p> </p><p>The weary child didn’t respond and he kept on looking around as if he was afraid that he might get caught. Kun noticed his distress so he tried to pat his cheek, only to be swatted by the child’s huge palm afterward.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he alone?” Kun mumbled to himself. “That’s not good… Or is he lost?”</p><p> </p><p>Kun grabbed something from his belt bag, not noticing the boy’s curious eyes that were looking straight at him. After a few seconds of rummaging, he finally saw the band-aid and showed it to the kid. “Come here. I’m going to treat your wound.” He offered his hand while showing the most trustful smile he could ever manifest. “You can trust me. I’m not a child hoarder or something. I’m just going to treat your wound since I can’t resist looking at it unattended.”</p><p> </p><p>The kid looked extremely scared of him, and it took Kun a few more gentle words before managing to convince him. He let out a sigh of relief once the child accepted his hand, and together, they walked away from the attraction and went directly to the open area where they could at least have a breather from the suffocating amount of spectators around them.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” Kun asked in Cantonese while rubbing the child’s wound with the antiseptic he had in his bag. Don’t ask him where he got the medicine, for he was always prepared no matter what incident might happen. It was a trait he developed ever since he became a dad, and Kun wasn’t even sure if it’s a good thing or not.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Lucas…” The child barely responded. He was silently looking on the ground, his fingers won’t stop fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “That’s a nice name.” Kun remarked before placing the bandage on his knee. “Done! You’re now free to go!”</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the child abruptly stood up and ran away from the scene, leaving a petrified Kun alone. The said male’s feet were glued on the pavement for a few moments, and when he finally realized what just happened, he scratched his head and shook his head. “He literally took my words. Oh well… At least he’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What took you sooo long?” Yongqin whined right after his return. He was holding the food in both hands, his face awkwardly smiling. He then raised the containers and pretended to smell them. “I brought you some food.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Mystic Manor scared the shit out of Ten. It wasn’t that even frightening to explore, and Kun genuinely enjoyed the interior design of the attraction. As always, Yangyang was relentlessly spinning around in circles, his eyes twinkling in delight every time he saw something shiny.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the Garden of Wonders thrilled Ten, and he practically squealed the moment they were welcomed by the bed of colorful flowers by the entrance. They wasted another hour by touring around the attraction and taking a bunch of photos and videos that almost drained the memory storage of Kun’s smartphone. Afterward, they had their proper lunch at the Explorer’s Club Restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was going smoothly sans the disappearance of Kun’s keychains, not until they reached Toy Story Land.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! A thief! There’s a thief!” Someone shouted in Khmer from the crowd while the family was patiently waiting in the line for their turn on the Slinky Dog Spin. Automatically, Kun turned around and followed where the commotion was coming from. He could understand a bit of the language since he stayed for three short months in Cambodia when he was still in his flight school.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back!” He shouted to his husband before going out of the queue. He swiftly dashed straight through the sea of the crowd, the lady’s voice still continuously screaming about the thief. Some of the people were already looking around with scrutinizing gazes, some talking in hushed tones whilst some were starting to feel conscious around the surrounding.</p><p> </p><p>Another scream was heard and was followed by a loud crash before the atmosphere completely shifted, and Kun squirmed as he felt the burdening aura that was invisibly weighing behind his back. He took another few turns before finally locating what he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>Standing near the Parachute Drop was a middle-aged lady, looking terrified and lost. She was pointing at something, and the expensive bag that she was holding was tattered, its contents spilling onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The people around her were standing still in their positions and giving her pitying looks. Kun gritted his teeth before approaching the lady. He gently held her arm as he tried to make her calm. “Madam, are you alright?” He spoke in Khmer.</p><p> </p><p>The lady looked relieved, and she vehemently shook her head, “Thank goodness! I thought no one will help me!” She replied. She then pointed at her broken bag. “There’s a thief that tried to snatch my bag away! It was too late when I felt a faint movement from my bag, and before I could even turn around, my stuff fell onto the ground followed by a forceful thug behind me. The next thing I knew, the thief was already running away from me!”</p><p> </p><p>“So the warning was true…” Kun thought to himself as he pondered about the sign. “Come to think of it, I was also victimized!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see the thief, madam?” He questioned. The lady fervently nodded, her expression still panicky and rough. “Y-Yes! I was certain I saw him! It was a boy! He’s pretty tall and had a black visor on his head! He was wearing this faint blue shirt that has a spaceship or something on it...”</p><p> </p><p>Kun felt as if he just got hit by a train. The descriptions were painstakingly familiar and almost horrifying to be exact. He didn’t want to believe what he was hearing so asked the lady once more. “P-Pardon?”</p><p> </p><p>How could it be?</p><p> </p><p>It was the same boy he helped at the Grizzly Gluch which was also the same one who bumped into him when he lost his keychains.</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, his bag was opened, plus he lost some items. Now that the puzzle pieces were starting to connect, Kun felt betrayed by his emotions.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long before the staff appeared, and the lady was ushered out for further investigation. Thanks to her testimony, the mysterious kid had been finally identified, and it’s only a matter of time before the authorities would catch him.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Yongqin and Yangyang had already finished their ride upon his return, and Kun looked pale the moment he met up with his family. “Bàba! You missed the doggy ride! Māmā won’t even stop screaming!”</p><p> </p><p>Ten giggled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Aigoo, there goes my brave little boy. You really enjoy those crazy rides huh?” He teased before seeing his lover’s conflicted expression. Immediately, he patted his cheek which unchained Kun from his trance. “Hey, are you alright? What happened back there?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun realized that there’s no point in hiding about the incident. “Love, I need to talk to you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So you got wronged by a mere child.” Ten pointed out while chewing his fries. They were having their dinner at the Royal Banquet Hall in the Fantasyland when Kun decided it was the time to confess the incident he encountered earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Both parents were extremely tired from running along with their energetic son. Yangyang made them run like in a marathon for he wouldn’t stop chasing the poor Mickey Mouse mascot while they were exploring at the aforementioned attraction.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the mischievous boy, he curiously looked at his Thai father with a big innocent grin plastered on his face, his tiny hands holding the cute pork bun he was eating. “What does the word ‘wronged’ mean, māmā?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think about it, Yangie.” Kun replied on Ten’s behalf as he wiped the sauce stain from the corners of the child’s mouth. “Just eat your food or else bàba won’t buy you a Pooh Plushie.” He muttered. Yangyang beamed at his father. “Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>“So you really are going to buy a replacement for yourself.” Ten joked, emphasizing every single word he said. “No more Kun bear but we’ll have Winnie the Pooh instead! Hahaha!”</p><p> </p><p>“As I was saying…” Kun continued while madly blushing. “This kid that I helped in the Grizzly Gluch earlier was responsible for the countless thievery incidents within the amusement park. Sounds ridiculous, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“And you never told me about this.” Ten deadpanned, his laughter subsiding a few notches. Kun winced and tried to give his husband an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, love. It’s just… I don’t want you to freak out and be a worrywart during our trip.” He held his hand before placing a kiss on it which made Ten slightly flustered. “You’re a bit overworked that’s why I wanted you to enjoy this moment of respite.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten sighed as he snuggled to his husband’s side. “Still… What are we going to do about it? We still have the Tomorrowland left on our list.” Kun kissed his crown before treading his fingers through his silver hair. “Don’t worry, we’ll still go there. We just have to be cautious and take extra precautions on our belongings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmmm… Alright.” Yongqin responded before standing up and sitting beside their son. “Yangie, look at you! You’re full of mess.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to Tomorrowland, Yangie.” Kun mused. “Hurry up or else you’ll miss the rides there!”</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang’s eyes literally shone like phosphorescence of light. “Yey! Tomorrowland!” He exclaimed before taking the last sip of his strawberry smoothie. “I wanna ride the spaceship there!”</p><p> </p><p>Kun chuckled at the sight of his excited child bouncing on his seat. He shook his head and together, the family went out of the hall as both parents held the elated child’s hand. “Tomorrowland it is. Let’s go!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a huge planet present on the entrance that says <em>Tomorrowland</em> the moment the family had stepped inside the said area. As always, Yangyang looked gobsmacked as he gawked at the fake heavenly body in front of him. “Bàba! I wanna go to Jupiter someday!”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of laughing, Kun gave his son an encouraging smile, his hand subconsciously patting the child’s head. “Then you’ll have to study hard to become an astronaut. Māmā and bàba’s here to support you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kun didn’t want to admit it, but he hated the Orbition. Truth be told, he wasn’t fond of the rides and was only pressured to try them because of his husband’s antics. Nevertheless, he enjoyed the small sacrifice he did despite already feeling lightheaded the moment they stepped out of the attraction since both Yongqin and Yangyang were ecstatic as they rambled about their experience in the ride.</p><p> </p><p>Little did he know, the horror was yet to arrive. Kun puked all of the food he ate right after they finished their frivolous rollercoaster ride in the Space Mountain. He didn’t know how many times he tried to hold back his vomit, and he felt like his stomach was badly burning from the gastric juices he managed to swallow back.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re just going to wait here?” Ten asked after giving his husband some painkillers since his head won’t even stop throbbing. Kun merely nodded and gave his lover a tired smile. “Don’t worry about me. Just tour Yangie around, I’ll wait here. Besides, my feet terribly hurt and I don’t think I can go along with you guys anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten leaned closer and kissed his cheek. “Okay, Bǎobǎo. Just call me if something’s up, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kun let out a sigh of relief once the father and son were gone. He closed his eyes and for a few minutes, he was just there on the bench, waiting for the medicine to work. He tried to sleep but he ultimately failed afterward since it was noisy around him. Moreover, he was still worrying that his belongings might get lost if he ever falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He was busy appreciating the enormous rocket ship in front of him when he saw a glimpse of a familiar frame standing by the edge of the said contraption. Automatically, he stood up and his jaw slightly dropped. He tried to wipe his eyes to check whether if he’s hallucinating or not before confirming that he was not seeing a mere apparition, but a real person itself.</p><p> </p><p>It was the <em>same</em> child he encountered on Main Street, the <em>same</em> child whom he treated the bruise forming on his knee, and the very <em>same</em> child who was wanted for stealing countless goods within the vicinity of the amusement park.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was the thief!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kun took a deep breath and sauntered towards the kid. He carefully observed him as he slowly crept behind him – The lad was still wearing the same dirty blue-green shirt paired with tattered shorts and blemished white sneakers. His visor was still on his head, hiding the majority of his features.</p><p> </p><p>It was like déjà vu, for Kun had crouched behind the boy like what he did back in the geysers before carefully whispering to his ear. “It looks marvelous, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm…” Surprisingly, the boy responded. Kun was briefly stunned before he returned his attention to him. He was busy admiring the gigantic shuttle as if it was the first time he saw it. Kun went by his side and noticed a big sports bag hidden between the kid’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to ride inside it?” He questioned. The kid abruptly looked up at him with wide eyes. “C-Can I…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you can.” Kun sadly responded. He saw the child’s shoulders slumping so he tried to catch his attention again. “How’s your wound? Is it alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh…” Kun knelt in front of him. “Can I check it?” The kid was mute for a few moments before he reluctantly nodded his head. In return, Kun gave him his signature smile. “You’re a good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Kun carefully inspected the blister. He cringed at the sight of dried blood all over the bandage, some even reaching the kid’s shorts. “It looks bad. Did you fall again?” He asked while applying the antiseptic to his bruise. The boy yelped but he remained still. “N-No…”</p><p> </p><p>Kun sighed and placed a clean bandage on his wound. “There. You’re alright.” He then stood up and patted the kid’s cheek. “Lucas, right? Are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas blinked at him before slowly turning around. He was about to run away again but this time, Kun managed to catch him by his arm. “Hey, whoa! I’m not going to hurt you!” Lucas tried to let go of his grip by violently swinging his arms. “L-Let me go!” He silently screamed, his voice strained as if he wanted to shout so bad, and at the same time, to shut himself up before someone would notice them.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of catching the crowd’s attention, the people around the attraction started to give them weird looks. “Hey, hey. It’s alright. I’m not going to---”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…” Kun cursed when he saw a staff slowly approaching their direction. Immediately, he forcefully grabbed the child’s frame, and together, they ran away from the area as they slipped through the throng of people. Lucas almost dropped the sports bag he was deeply holding on to during their escape.</p><p> </p><p>They finally stopped when they managed to go into a safe distance, and both males were panting extremely hard. “Shhh… Don’t speak.” Kun told to the kid while they were hiding behind a random booth. “You don’t want them to catch you, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’s eyes widened in disbelief. “H-How did you---”</p><p> </p><p>“I already knew, okay?” Kun interjected, his face looking gentle but the disappointment was evident in his voice. “… Why are you stealing?” He held the boy’s shoulders before crouching once more to meet his eye level. “Why do you have that bag full of the stuff you’ve stolen?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas hugged the bag in his arms. “…These are m-mine---”</p><p> </p><p>“No, they’re not.” The older firmly cut him off. “Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas didn’t comply so Kun gently cupped his trembling frame, his eyes already brimming with fresh tears. “Lucas, please look at me.” He whispered, this time his voice softer. “Did you steal my keychains too? Did you bump me on purpose?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t get mad.” He added. “I promise.” He ran his thumb on the kid’s face to wipe his tears away. “You can trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I… I did.” Lucas confessed. He looked up to the older, his lips won’t stop quivering as he held back his sob. “I-I did, mister… S-So as some more.” He slowly unzipped the bag and showed what’s inside it to his companion. It was filled up to the brim, its contents ranging from the attraction’s souvenirs, various stolen pieces of jewelry, some old and new wristwatches, and even as valuable as smartphones, credit cards, and identification cards. “Many, many things. I stole them not because I want to, but I <em>need</em> to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why so?” Kun continued to interrogate. He caressed his cheeks and gave them a light tap. “Can you tell me why?”</p><p> </p><p>“B-Because I need to survive…” Lucas brokenly whispered, a single bead of tear running from his eye. “A-Also… I wanna buy a rocketship someday. I want to go to the moon, mister. I want to be an astronaut.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Astronaut…?” Kun repeated as he smiled. “You want to be an astronaut?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes.” Lucas confirmed. “A cool one. And I’ll be the first person who’ll moonwalk on the moon…”</p><p> </p><p>Kun lightly chuckled at his revelation. “You know, what? You and Yangie have the same dream. Almost, to be exact. My boy also wants to be an astronaut because he wants to be the first man who’ll reach the planet Jupiter and explore its giant red spot.” He told while gesturing with his hands. “Meanwhile, there’s you who wants to dance in circles on the surface of the moon.”</p><p> </p><p>He then rubbed the child’s back. “You have a beautiful dream, Lucas-ah. Keep that dream of yours, but you know what? You can’t achieve that while doing the same ordeal you’re doing right now. What you’re doing is wrong, and you have to return all of these goods you took from their respective owners.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-But…” Lucas’s eyes turned panicky, his expression looking distraught and scared. Suddenly, he looked so tiny in the older’s eyes. “T-They’re going to t-take me b-back…” He barely murmured. Kun creased his forehead. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas took a glance at his surroundings, checking if there’s a staff present nearby. “T-That p-place… I-I don’t want to go back there a-anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Kun coaxed. “Don’t be afraid, okay? I’m here. What’s this place you’re referring to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s the orphanage… T-The one t-that took me in…” Lucas admitted. He shook his head before giving the older a pleading look. “I-I don’t want to go back there! They’re horrible! T-They always hurt me, s-saying mean things about my m-mom!”</p><p> </p><p>Kun exhaled hard, not because he was feeling exhausted, but because Lucas’s state was making him angry out of nowhere. How could those people – If they were real people to begin with – hurt such a vulnerable and hungry child like the cowering boy in front of him? If that was the reason for this child’s destitute, then action must be done no matter how heavy the impending consequence would be.</p><p> </p><p>Still, first thing’s first, and Kun was determined to rectify the child’s mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>Kun hugged the child, and he swore he felt Lucas flinching on his touch. The said kid slowly returned the embrace before releasing out the last batch of tears he had that soaked the older’s sweater.</p><p> </p><p>They stood in silence and Kun never let go of his grip. Lucas was just there, uncontrollably sobbing as he desperately held the older’s shirt as if his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be strong, okay?” Kun opened up once Lucas’s sobs had calmed down. He knelt back on one knee and wiped the child’s tears one more. “For now, I’ll feed you, and right after that, you have to promise me something.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas slowly nodded his head. “O-Okay…”</p><p> </p><p>Kun held the sports bag and rose it right in front of the child’s face. “We’ll have to return this. Don’t worry about the police, I’m sure they’ll let you go and usher you back to your orphanage.”</p><p> </p><p>The child vehemently shook his head. “B-But I don’t want to go back there!” Kun just gave him a fond smile. “I know, but you have to. After all, it’s the right thing to do. Besides, it’s not that I’m completely abandoning you.” He dropped the bag and held the child’s hand before escorting him out of their hiding place. “We’ll talk more, but before that, how about dinner? How does a big, yummy hamburger sound to you?”</p><p> </p><p>The child’s eyes sparkled in awe. “Y-You’ll buy me one?” Kun chuckled and combed his tousled hair. “Of course. You’ll have to eat a lot, though. I can sense you’re terribly hungry.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both males happily skipped towards the Starliner Diner. Kun had a heavy heart on his chest but he knew that he was already determined to do what his conscience was dictating him to do so.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Bǎobǎo, what happened to you?!” Yongqin exclaimed upon entering the police station, followed by a tired Yangyang trailing behind him. Both males looked disheveled, and Kun immediately felt bad about it. He approached his family and gave them a big hug. “Love, I’m so sorry. It’s just something happened while you guys were touring around.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Lucas was silently sitting beside the police desk while gazing at the family with curious eyes. Yangyang noticed him, and being carefree and outgoing he was, he approached the tall boy, a big smile present on his face despite his eyelids already dropping from exhaustion. “Hi! My name is Yangyang! What’s yours?” He greeted in Mandarin.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas averted his gaze, not understanding the younger’s words. Kun noticed the duo so he sat beside them. “Hey, Yangie. This is Lucas. Lucas, this is Yangyang, my son. I hope you guys will get along from now on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Bàba’s friend?” Yangyang asked with his high-pitched voice. Kun shook his head and called his son’s attention. “Yangie, Lucas can’t understand Mandarin. He speaks Cantonese since he lives here in Hong Kong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… That’s cool!” Yangyang responded. “Bàba can teach you Mandarin! He’s very good at it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bǎobǎo… Can you explain to me why are we here?” Yongqin asked his husband. Kun felt anxious but he bravely faced his partner. “Love. Remember the child I was telling you about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah…” Ten merely responded, his gaze unconsciously shifting in Lucas’s direction. “D-Don’t tell me…”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s that child.” Kun confirmed, making Ten squirm. “Y-You caught him?”</p><p> </p><p>“More like I convinced him to turn himself in.” Kun corrected. “But that’s not the point…” He then glanced at Lucas who was busy gawking at the garrulous child beside him. “The thing is… He has no home – Well, he does have, but the orphanage where he belongs has a very bad reputation.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.” The officer interrupted their talk. He bowed at the duo before offering his hand to the Thai and resuming his words. “I’m the chief of this station. Glad to meet you, Mr. Qian. Once again, thank you for turning in the culprit of the attraction’s thievery case.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a problem.” Kun acknowledged. “I’m just glad that everything’s already alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed. Now, regarding the orphanage you’ve mentioned, it has a bad reputation to begin with. Magnolia Compass, the name of the orphanage, has a long history of children escaping from their care. This young lad here---” He pointed at Lucas. “---Is also one of the children under their wing. To be honest, they’re currently under investigation for countless cases of child abuse. Some of the kids have already been transferred to other institutions, while some are still left with them. It’s only a matter of time before they’ll get abolished and be apprehended for their crimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kun’s eyes dilated. “So he was really telling the truth.” He looked back at Lucas who was also carefully looking at him. “I-I didn’t know that it was that grave.”</p><p> </p><p>The chief nodded his head in approval, “There was this one case. A child had managed to escape from their institution but he got hit by a truck. It was terrible and very saddening, but the orphanage barely gave the child a proper burial. Talk about inhumane acts, they are disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>He went back to his seat and eyed the child. “Still, little Lucas here needs to undergo rehabilitation courtesy of his unacceptable behavior. Don’t worry though, he’ll never experience the oppression he got from his former home. He’ll be educated there and he’ll be sent to another orphanage after his therapy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I see…” Kun had a long look on his face. “Thank you for the information, sir.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are you planning to do, honey?” Ten asked his lover while they were outside the station. Their son was still inside, chatting random stories with Lucas as if there was no language barrier present between them. Kun was looking aloof and in deep thought, probably bemused by the next move he’ll do.</p><p> </p><p>“Bǎobǎo, look at me.” Ten gently cupped his lover’s cheeks, and instantly, Kun flinched before facing his husband. “O-Oh… I’m so sorry, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking something big.” Yongqin retorted, his expression looking inexplicable. “…Right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten, hear me out.” They sat on the bench and Ten gave his partner a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to explain to me. I know that look on your handsome face. It’s the same one you had when we talked about Yangie’s adoption process.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love---”</p><p> </p><p>Ten pecked Kun’s lips before deciding to drop the bomb. “You wanna take him in, right?” He muttered, his face gentle and full of understanding. “Lucas… His name is Lucas, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I badly want to.” Kun breathed out. “Babe… He’s so big yet extremely fragile and tiny. It broke my heart when I saw him crying, much more when I discovered that his life was ruined thanks to his burdening past. He’s such a bright kid, love. I fed him and he was so hungry as if it was the first time he got a proper meal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna make him smile and give him the future he deserves.” Kun added. “He doesn’t deserve the abuse and resentment he got, much more the oppression he had undergone. He’s just a child, Ten. Just a little kid who wants to be loved.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so nice, Bǎobǎo?” Yongqin replied as he wiped the tears from his lover’s face. “You’re such an angel, That’s why I truly love you.” He then placed a light kiss on his nose before standing up and offering his hand to his husband. “I’m going to pretend that it’s only been almost ten months since Yangyang arrived in our lives. Nonetheless, let’s go inside. Our children are waiting for us to return by their side.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s with the stunned expression?” Ten giggled when he saw his husband stupidly gawking at him. He playfully rolled his eyes before placing his hands on his waist. “Heard something odd, Bǎobǎo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our children…” Kun muttered under his breath. “Y-You mentioned <em>our children</em>. Love, is that a yes?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten rose one brow, a huge grin present on his face. “Aigoo. If you continue being dumb I’ll replace you with a big Winnie the Pooh plushie.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Remember what I said to you earlier when we were still looking at the space shuttle back in Disneyland?” Kun asked Lucas upon returning inside the station. The said boy’s eyes were already dropping but he managed to reply. “Y-Yes, mister.”</p><p> </p><p>Kun tucked a hair behind his ear. “Hmmm… You want to ride a rocket ship, right? I’m afraid I don’t have the power to let you inside a real shuttle, but you know what? I can still let you experience what it feels like to fly in the sky.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas tilted his head in confusion. “H-Huh…?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an ex-pilot. We can ride a plane from time to time, only if you want to go with us.” Kun proposed with a hopeful look on his face. He then held Lucas’s hands together. “Lucas-ah… Do you want to have a family? Yangie is more than willing to have a big brother like you, right bud?”</p><p> </p><p>Yangyang, who was already near from slumbering in Ten’s arms, enthusiastically nodded his head. “Yes, Bàba. I want Yukhei-ge to be my brother!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yukhei?” Kun looked at Lucas. “Is that… Your real name?”</p><p> </p><p>Yukhei shyly nodded his head. “H-Hmmm… Lucas is just a name I came up with so I could avoid my pursuers. I-I wanted to sound cool, m-mister…”</p><p> </p><p>“Your name already sounds cool, Yukhei-yah.” Kun reassured while laughing. “So… What can you say about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Are you telling the truth about the plane, mister?” Lucas spoke. Kun nodded in confirmation once more. “Yes, Yukhei. That’s true. You can even ask Yongqin, my husband, about it. Right, love?”</p><p> </p><p>“A-Ah… Yeah.” Ten confirmed. He joined the duo on the seat as he cradled the sleeping Yangyang in his arms. “He’s telling the truth, Lucas. I’m a travel agent and from time to time, I go out of the country for the sake of my work. I can bring you with me if I have the time.” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Lucas’s eyes widen in surprise,\. “R-Really?” He then hopped out of his seat and faced the couple. “T-Then… If that’s the case… C-Can I say yes?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kun’s heart melted, and the next thing he knew, he was hugging Yukhei’s frame. He was sniffing because he couldn’t contain the happiness that was blooming out from his chest. “Of course you can. Welcome to the family, Yukhei-ah.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All in all, it was the most unexpected yet worthful trip the couple had. From the start of their vacation, it was their impulsiveness that brought them there. Who would have thought that they’ll be having another addition to their growing family?</p><p> </p><p>Still, the adoption process was like a trip on a tightrope. Yukhei was a Hong Kong citizen and both of his potential parents were from Mainland China. The family flew back to Hong Kong multiple times just to keep their promise as they continued to fight for their rights as Yukhei’s guardians. The said kid had undergone counseling and got deployed to a new orphanage. He was hoping that one day Kun and Ten would pick him up and fulfill the promise they had with him.</p><p> </p><p>The one thing that was kept on motivating the couple was surprisingly Yangyang himself. They managed to easily win the child over the German court, so they’re more than determined to repeat the process until they win Yukhei’s case.</p><p> </p><p>It was a long and painful ride, and after a few more tries, they finally won the right to take Yukhei with them. It was a long, overdue process since it lasted for six months, and yet, it wasn’t an excuse for the couple to welcome the kid in their arms.</p><p> </p><p>They excitedly flew back to Fujian, and Lucas was looking forward to his new home. He managed to easily adjust to the country life thanks to his parents’ guidance, and he gradually learned how to speak Mandarin. He was still stuttering and regularly mixing up both his mother tongue and the language that he was learning but with the help of the duo’s patience and Yangyang’s constant cheering, Yukhei never felt alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>They discovered that Yukhei’s mom was Thai and was an illegal immigrant who worked in Hong Kong before meeting a man who eventually fathered Yukhei. She died due to an unforeseen illness which led to Yukhei’s painful fate. His father abandoned him when he was still a baby. It was the harsh reality but if it weren’t for those painful times, Yukhei wouldn’t be existing in this world and wouldn’t be a part of the Qian household.</p><p> </p><p>Later on, the Wong Yukhei became Huang Xuxi as he grew up, and gone were those days that he was cowering in fear. Instead, his true colors resurfaced back. He became more cheerful, much louder and hyper than Yangyang to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>Ten brought him to his work as he promised, and from time to time when Yukhei had no school, he traveled with his Thai father. Meanwhile, Kun also granted his promise, and with the help of Ten’s connections. He drove a private plane and flew his family to Thailand where they introduced Yukhei to his grandparents.</p><p> </p><p>Raising two hyperactive kids was almost a death sentence. Ten wasn’t exaggerating, since both kids were like nuclear bombs every time they combine their forces. Nonetheless, both of their parents loved them and were willing to endure their loud noises.</p><p> </p><p>Xuxi was an excellent gege, and Yangyang was deeply grateful for his presence. They were the perfect duo that lasted for a few more months before another pair of kids managed to enter their lives.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yukhei and Yangyang almost looked like twins since they were always glued together. Little did the couple know, the chaos in their household would evolve much more when they met a pair of interesting kids, namely <strong>Wong Kunhang</strong> and <strong>Xiao Dejun</strong>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was long!</p><p>Next up, Hendery and Xiaojun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Siamese Twins [The First Half]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ten meets a pair of interesting kids and decides to adopt them.</p><p>After another month, he goes with his buddy Taeyong in Macau for the sake of their work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten was starting to get used to being a parent. It's only been a year and four months since their children had arrived in their lives, and yet, here he was, starting to get giddy about getting not just another one, but two kids.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't his fault that he got extremely attached to a pair of kids he met back in Guangdong when he and his team had a company trip there. It was part of their charity work to give back to those in need, and Yongqin was glad they went to an orphanage out of all the places they could choose.</p><p> </p><p>The children prepared a small play for their guests, and the Thai wouldn't stop squealing and cooing at the little boys and girls that were running all over the room. All those sleepless nights had finally paid off since Ten became officially whipped for children as if he completely inherited the unhealthy obsession from his husband. Call him crazy but he just wanted to kidnap those kids and bring them back home.</p><p> </p><p>There were these two boys who sang a Chinese lullaby that was very familiar to Ten since often sings it for Yangyang during his nap time. The taller boy looked extremely good-looking for his age whilst the shorter one had prominent eyebrows. Both children were extremely serious as they sang, and Ten immediately fell in love with their personalities.</p><p> </p><p>He learned that the boy with bushy eyebrows was Dejun, whilst the handsome one was Kunhang. They've been together since they were four years old and even though they weren't blood-related, the bond they had was already impeccable. Wherever one of them goes, the other one would also go and vice-versa. The headmistress dubbed them as the 'Siamese Twins' despite not really conjoined at birth. Their wholesome interactions were enough proof for them to earn that title.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the day, Yongqin mingled with the duo, and from time to time he was giving the pair extra affection. Three straight days had passed since their philanthropic activities had started and Ten could easily identify that it was one of the most memorable trips he had.</p><p> </p><p>Saying goodbye to the orphanage was hard, especially that there was a growing desire inside his mind to take those children with him back home. He knew he was being delusional and was thinking impractical since Lucas was still adjusting in Fujian and it wasn't a good idea to bring two more kids in their stead.</p><p> </p><p>However, Yongqin knew what he wanted. He couldn't believe that there would be a point in his life that he'll be asking his lover for not just one kid but two who would potentially join their family. He was nervous since he didn't know how would Kun react. After two weeks of fighting against his own thoughts, Yongqin gave up.</p><p> </p><p>To his dismay, it was the wrong timing.</p><p> </p><p>It was one fine romantic Sunday evening, and both males were having the time of their lives.</p><p> </p><p>“B-Bǎobǎo...” Ten whined not because he was feeling uncomfortable--- well, partly, but because he won't stop rambling since he was already losing his mind as his husband slowly pushed inside him, “Mgh... K-Kun bear, a-ah!” Ten arched his back as he loudly cried out, and instantly Kun covered his mouth, “L-Love, don't be so noisy or else the child might hear you...”</p><p> </p><p>Yongqin wasn't listening for he was still dazed and was seeing stars. He wiggled his lower half and started to meet the older's movements. He heard Kun groaning, and the next thing he knew, the bed was subtly creaking as they continued to do their own thing.</p><p> </p><p>“K-Kunie-yah I-I want a-another baby with you--- Fu--- Ah!” He sobbed hard, and he was busy flailing his head against the pillow while fervently rocking his hips when Kun ultimately stopped. Ten opened his eyes and saw his husband gawking at him, “Bǎobǎo? Why did you stop? I was so close...””</p><p> </p><p>“Did I hear you right...?” Kun panicky stuttered. He wiped his own sweat before he resumed his sentence, “Y-You want another kid?!”</p><p> </p><p>It was now Yonqin's turn to gape like a fish, ”H-Huh?!” He grabbed the duvet and started to cover his blushing face, “E-Eh... Did I say something weird again while fighting back my orgasm...?” He awkwardly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Kun smiled at his lover, his fingers subconsciously combing the Thai's damp hair, “Love, you just literally said that you want another baby with me. I know you, okay? You never lie every time you ramble something during sex---"</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You don't have to say it out loud!” Yongqin interrupted by placing his finger against the older's lips. His face looked like a ripe tomato for he was madly blushing. It was a bit hot inside their room plus his sweat won't stop creeping on his skin which clearly didn't help the situation at all. Instinctively, he unlatched his legs around the older's waist and Kun softly pinched his cheek, “Love, I'm not mad. But you know what? I've been observing you since your return from Guangdong. Lately, you've been... I dunno, spacing out? Did something happen during your trip?”</p><p> </p><p>Ten was a bit reluctant to spill out the tea until he realized that it was the perfect opportunity to confess his predicament to his lover (No sweat, they're still naked and they're just going to think about adoption, what else could go wrong?). He took a deep breath before he dropped the bomb, and while they were conversing, Kun was just on top of him, meekly listening to every word he said.</p><p> </p><p>“So... That's what happened.” Yongqin ended his monologue with a sigh of relief. He was still looking apprehensive and he admitted to himself that he's scared about the older's reaction. Instead, Kun just hummed and dropped beside him before he gathered his husband's frame in his arms. Ten quickly went on top of him before faceplanting on Kun's sturdy chest, his fingers randomly tracing circles along his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Kun kissed Ten's crown while playing with the strands of his hair, “I never thought that you'll get attached with children too, love. I mean... It's obvious that you love both Yangie and Xuxi but... I think you got some of my germs.” He laughed which made the younger calm. Ten looked up to him, the usual confidence on his face was gone and was replaced by a shy smile, “You ain't kidding. I think I'm getting delusional but... “ He repeatedly knocked his husband's chest as if he was a toddler who's throwing a tantrum, “They're sooo cute and talented. You see, they can sing and this kid with bushy eyebrows...”</p><p> </p><p>Ten continued to ramble his experience, completely oblivious to the widely grinning Kun beneath him. The latter was just there and was all ears, indulging the sound of his voice. They've known each other for years yet here he was, still stupidly in love with the Thai.</p><p> </p><p>He was just too irresistible, and Kun exactly knew the feeling of getting attached to children. Without trusting his resolve, Yangyang and Xuxi would have never been a part of their family.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don't we see this orphanage next week?” Kun beamed after patiently waiting for Ten's speech to end. Speaking of the Thai, Ten's jaw dropped upon hearing his husband's suggestion and he was already hovering on top of the older, “R-Really?!”</p><p> </p><p>Kun just chuckled, his infamous dimples showing. He patted Ten's hair before hugging him tightly and giving his lips a light peck, “The diner is always closed every weekend, plus you have no work too. We could bring the kids to Guangdong, I'm sure they'll enjoy the scenery there.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it's also a family trip?” Yongqin's eyes twinkled. He loved to travel which pretty much explained why he decided to be a travel agent as his lifetime work. Bringing his family to Guangdong sounded heavenly, and Ten couldn't be more excited. Additionally, he was about to meet the duo again after two months of separation.</p><p> </p><p>“You really are the best, bǎobǎo.” He squealed before attacking Kun's face with smooches. Both males were giggling like lovesick teenagers as they cherish their little moment as if they weren't doing something naughty earlier, “Anything for you, love. I'm actually curious about them. I'm sure they are wonderful and I don't mind adopting another pair of interesting kids. I'm sure Xuxi and Yangie would love them. Also... If the adoption can save the kids' life, then who I am to deny their chance to have a bright future?”</p><p> </p><p>Ten playfully pinched his lover's nose, “Here you are again with your big words. But you're right, bǎobǎo. It's funny, though. If you look back three to four years ago, I would have never imagined raising hyperactive kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you never regret it, right?” Kun questioned. Ten gave him a genuine smile before he returned on top of him, “Of course. Yangie and Xuxi weren't that hard to love. They're the best thing that has ever happened to me, besides you of course.” He winks.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of my bǎobǎo...” He added, his hips subtly rocking and was purposefully grinding against his husband's groin. He faced Kun once more but this time, his smile was gone and was replaced by a mischievous smirk, “I believe we're doing something before we had our interesting talk.” He straddled Kun's waist, and the next thing that happened, he was already laying on his back as the older hovered on top of him. He didn't even notice how quick and effortless Kun's movements were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You really don't know how to behave, huh? Well if you want to get punished, I'm <em>more</em> than willing to give that to you.” Kun boldly whispered and the rest was all history. The next morning, Yongqin woke up with aching hips yet he didn't complain. Why would he? He just experienced what heaven was and he couldn't ask for more.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The family went to Guangdong as per Kun's promise, and Ten was all smiles and kept on spinning around in circles. They toured around the province and both Yangyang and Xuxi genuinely loved the fresh air as they strolled along the rice paddies. Ten brought a lot of souvenirs and he won't stop admiring the local stores they came across with.</p><p> </p><p>However, when they arrived at the orphanage, they received a piece of saddening news.</p><p> </p><p>“... Adopted first? W-What do you mean Kunhangie was adopted first?!” Yongqin frantically rambled as soon as he heard the bad news from the headmistress. He was honestly disappointed, and the first thing he thought was Dejun and his bushy eyebrows. He was certain that the latter was somewhere inside the institution, bawling and longing for his precious friend's departure.</p><p> </p><p>“He was adopted by a wealthy couple from Macau exactly one month ago. They only want to have one kid and didn't want to consider Dejun. It was a heartbreaking separation, but we knew that Kunhangie is in good hands right now. After all, he'll do good with his new parents.” Explained the headmistress.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about Dejunnie?” Ten insisted. Beside him, Kun was giving him a worried look as he massaged his husband's side, “Love, why don't we see him?”</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Dejun was cowering in one corner, his face looking so devastated despite already being separated from his beloved friend for a whole month. He looked nothing Ten remembered. Sure, his eyebrows were still bushy and intimidating but the bright smile on his face was nowhere to be found and was replaced by a deep frown instead. His eyes won't stop releasing ugly tears as he sniffed with his reddening nose.</p><p> </p><p>He had been drowning in requiem. Little Dejun felt like his entire world had fallen apart, and not even the social workers could coax and alleviate his distress. Without hesitating, Ten approached the sulking boy and patted his tousled raven hair, “Hey. It's me, Yongqin-ge. Do you remember me from the charity event? I played with you and Kunghangie.” He carefully introduced himself.</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing the latter's name, Dejun sobbed harder, and Ten's mood quickly turned panicky. Thanks to his developing paternal instinct, he gathered the crying boy in his arms and gave him a big and comforting hug, “Shhh... Don't cry, little one. Yongqin-ge's here, I will never leave you alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is he so silent?” Xuxi asked his bàba once they were out of the institution. Ten and Yangyang were left inside, and Kun decided to breathe some fresh air and think more about his husband's request. Maybe adopting another child was a bit risky, especially that the kid named Dejun was emotionally unstable. He had terrible attachment issues and even though the headmistress was doing her best to keep him distracted, the child remained stubborn and didn't want to participate and mingle with the other kids.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, he knew the look from his husband's face. He badly wanted to take the child with them despite missing the other one. It was saddening, and Kun knew that's just how life works. If Kunhang was destined to be a part of a better household, then so be it. He wasn't going to pry, much more question how fate plays with its cards. Dejun was an emotional wreck for such a young age. He needed familial love and support.</p><p> </p><p>Kun had a lengthy discussion with his eldest son regarding the potential addition to their family. Xuxi being the obedient kid he was, just cheerfully agreed with his dad's words. He didn't expect to have another sibling since he just recently became a part of the Qian family almost five months ago.</p><p> </p><p>Xuxi gave Kun a messy kiss on his cheek, his face brightly beaming, “Bàba is like Superman. He always helps people who are in need.” He wistfully retorted. Kun caressed his son's hair, a fond smile present on his serene face, “It's funny how good you are now with your Mandarin. All those extra hours of teaching have finally paid off, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The couple went back and forth in Guangdong, hoping to at least shorten the long and tiring process of adopting another child. Thankfully, Dejun wasn't that hard to adopt, and just over a month, he was formally transported to Kun and Ten's custody. The latter couldn't be happier, for he had another child to pamper and spoil with his undying affection.</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Dejun was the same age as Xuxi, although both boys had opposite personalities. The slightly younger lad was obviously reserved and extremely silent. It was hard to open up with him but both Kun and Ten didn't mind it since they had long patience and none of them were hotheaded. Most of the time they would see the Cantonese blankly staring at the void and it was normal for him to have nightmares during his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>It pained Ten since Dejun clearly missed his other half. Kunhang was nowhere to be seen and he just hoped that his new family was treating him right.</p><p> </p><p>Dejun only started talking to his new brothers after three weeks, and thanks to Yangyang and Xuxi's talkativeness, they managed to make their new brother giggle. Kun felt like a proud parent the first time Dejun called him bàba, and Ten almost fainted in happiness one night when the boy crawled under the covers of their shared bed and requested for a cuddle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was cute and wholesome. There's still a huge wall to crumble, but Ten was confident that it wouldn't take long until Dejun would open up with the rest of their growing family.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Two months after Dejun's arrival, Ten got an urgent call from his company. He was assigned to tour a couple of tourists in Macau together with another colleague named Lee Taeyong who also happened to be the Thai's old buddy. The Korean was obnoxiously loud and annoying but Ten trusted him very well. They were a very good pair and sometimes Kun would feel jealous of how close they were.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Macau, it wasn't a coincidence, especially that Dejun's 'twin' was currently resided there. Ten suddenly got an itching feeling that he might see Kunhang again during his trip.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll take good care of the kids. Don't worry about us, just have a safe trip, okay?” Kun reassured his lover while carrying Yangyang in his arms. Xuxi was clinging on Ten's free arm, pouting and whining about not wanting his other father to leave. Meanwhile, Dejun was hiding behind Kun, his eyes curiously looking at Ten while nibbling his tiny fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Yongqin dramatically sighed and lethargically pulled his luggage out of the house. He didn't like ambush jobs, much more doing it for an entire week. Sure, his company would cater all of the expenses but he didn't really like to waste his weekend by guiding self-entitled and bratty tourists. Not to mention, he would be going with Taeyong which was a big no. He was a hundred percent sure that the older would give him bad headaches.</p><p> </p><p>Heaving a heavy sigh, he knelt onto the ground and kissed Xuxi's cheek, “I'll be right back after a week, my sweet little firecracker. Don't make your bàba lose his hair and behave, alright?” He advised and Xuxi fervently nods his head, “Yes sir!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.” Ten stood up and approached his partner who was still holding their youngest son, “And you, little man. Don't forget to do your homework and practise German. I won't be there to teach you so go easy with your father.” Yangyang giggled and playfully faceplanted on the croon of Kun's neck while naughtily smiling, “Ne, māmā! I'll help Xuxi-ge with his homework too!” The child replied in Korean which made his other father chuckle, “Aigoo... Someone's going to grow up as multilingual too.”</p><p> </p><p>“He's a prodigy.” Ten remarked before kissing Kun's soft lips, "And you, my cute and squishy bǎobǎo... Please watch out for these angels. I know you only have one brain cell left but I trust you with a cherry on top.” He winked before hugging the older and his eyes caught the image of his other son bashfully hiding behind Kun's frame. He pulled away from the hug and cooed before kneeling in front of Dejun. He gave his hair a light pat before opening his arms, “Hey. Aren't you going to give me a hug?”</p><p> </p><p>Dejun contemplated for a moment, his hands tightly gripping the hem of his other father's shirt. Kun turned around to face him and gave him a convincing nod, encouraging him to accept the Thai's invitation. Dejun slowly pulled away and sauntered before halting right into the huge gap in front of Ten's body. The latter chuckled in ecstasy and engulfed his son with a huge hug, “I'm going to miss you too, Dejunie.”</p><p> </p><p>“No fair, I want another hug!” Yangyang squealed before he haphazardly jumped off from Kun's grip and practically crashed his body against the duo. Xuxi came running after a split-second and joined the group hug, his loud voice echoing throughout the porch. Ten fell over the ground yet he was laughing to his heart's content, his irritation had instantly disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged a few more goodbyes before the Thai finally walked away from their humble home. He gave his husband another wave, 'I'll be back next week!” He declared before finally entering the taxi and disappearing from his family's sight.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know that traveling to Macau would give him another experience he would never forget.</p><p> </p><p>After approximately two hours of traveling via air, he and his trusty partner had landed on the Special Administrative Region itself. Taeyong and he immediately went out of the airport and met the tourist bus that was waiting by the parking area. There was no time for the duo to rest their tired bodies, for they had the next six painful hours to accommodate high-profile tourists.</p><p> </p><p>“We better have our paycheck soon.” Taeyong mumbled while fighting himself not to fall asleep. Ten who was beside him just sighed and slumped his cheek against the window of the bus, “Yeah. I have three kids to feed too. They better pay us handsomely.”</p><p> </p><p>It was their first time traveling in Macau. Thanks to their exceptional eidetic memory and scouting skills, navigating the small region was a piece of cake. Macau is known for its magnificent architectural designs and high-end casinos since the latter run most of the pseudo-nation's economy. Ten instantly fell in love with the mixed culture the region was portraying which mainly revolved around its Portuguese roots.</p><p> </p><p>It was a long, tiring day, and Ten just wanted to drop himself onto the bed and sleep for the rest of the night amidst the buzzing nightlife of Macau. The hotel they got was pretty glamorous and very spacious but it clearly lacked the familial warmth Ten got used to with his precious family back in Fujian.</p><p> </p><p>For the next three days, he and his partner did nothing but wake up in the morning, go to their work and return to the hotel room when the sun has already gone and the moon is starting to illuminate over the horizon. They practically toured the entirety of Macau, and Ten had already memorized the region. But then, he felt greatly disappointed since no matter how hard he tried to secretly find Kunhang's potential location, his efforts were deemed useless.</p><p> </p><p>By the fifth day, they finally got their free day for themselves to use. It was past noon, and the streets were starting to get busy and full of both locals and tourists touring across the island. Unfortunately, Ten was bored and was just lifelessly laying on his bed when all of the sudden, his companion proposed something crazy and out of the blue, “Oi... Let's go out!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not in the mood.” The Thai lazily mumbled against the pillow while randomly scrolling at his phone. He saw a picture of his husband smiling while hugging their three sons and immediately, warmth filled his chest, “I miss you, Kun bear.” He whispered to himself with a big, stupefying grin plastered on his unblemished face.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong hopped out of his bed and sat beside the Thai before wiggling his frame, “Wake up Ten! We're here in Macau, might as well enjoy our stay here! I don't want to drown in misery! Those arrogant, petty tourists of ours are making me lose my mind!”</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of his rowdy partner, Lee Taeyong isn’t just your ordinary guy. Like Yongqin, he was also happily married for almost six years with Doyoung, his stay-at-home husband, and together, they adopted three kids. They rarely see each other's presence since Taeyong was mostly based in Beijing and he would usually only go home once or twice a month.</p><p> </p><p>Ten actually learned a lot about parenting thanks to his partner. Taeyong may act childish from time to time but he's a great dad. Moreover, he's scared of his partner since Doyoung always turns into a monster once he gets pissed with his husband's antics.</p><p> </p><p>It was mundane for them to quarrel from time to time, but Taeyong was still whipped for his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Back on track, Taeyong remained determined in convincing his partner to stand up and accompany him with his walk, “Come on, I have a good idea! I'm sure you'll like it!” He went back inside the enormous walk-in closet and started rummaging his things inside his gray luggage before pulling out his nice white long sleeves and black tux.</p><p> </p><p>Ten's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing his companion standing in front of the mirror while neatly combing his hair, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. Yongqin stood up and sauntered behind him before flicking his ears, “Yah. Where the heck are you going, Lee Taeyong?!”</p><p> </p><p>The said male protested in pain yet he remained in his position. He rubbed his aching ear and faced the frowning Thai, “What's that for?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ten gave him a stink eye, “Are you going out for a date?! Do you want me to tell this about Doyoung?!” He nagged in Korean. Upon hearing his husband's name, Taeyong's eyes dilated and he grabbed the younger's hands, “Whoa! Hold your horses, I ain't cheating! Doie's gonna chew me if you tell him the wrong idea! Besides...” He let go of Ten and proceeded to open the closet and pulled another pair of expensive tux, his eyes back in twinkling like stars, “I'm not going outside alone. You're going to accompany me and you'll be my official translator.” He mused while wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Ten shrieked in horror and stomped towards his friend, “Excuse me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? You can speak Cantonese, plus lower down your voice!” Taeyong chastised, “I think you heard me right, Ten. We're going to have fun, and where else could we do it?” He asked, his gaze looking hopeful as if he was expecting the younger to answer him correctly. Instead, Yongqin just tilted his head in bewilderment, “I honestly don't understand what you're talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong facepalmed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get frustrated and out of all the people he knew, he didn't expect that Chittapon would be so dumb, “Qian Yongqin, where are we right now?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Inside the hotel.” Ten confidently answered. Taeyong winced and ran his fingers through his hair, “Grrr! What I mean is, where are we right now! Like, what region in freaking China!”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't shout, you loud mouth!” The Thai grumbled before he rolled his eyes, although it was obvious that he was already blushing in embarrassment, “I get it now. We're in Macau.” Taeyong's scowl finally disappeared, “...And?” He continued while gesturing with his hands. Yongqin just heavily sighed and dropped his body onto the couch while massaging his temples, “I have no time to play games with you, Tae. I just want to call my husband and talk with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ten, what is Macau known for?” Taeyong insisted. Yongqin pondered for an answer, his brain was still running like a marathon due to his lack of sleep. Despite feeling frustrated, he decided to tolerate his best friend's pointless arguments, “I don't know. Food, buildings, great sceneries, the people, casinos---"</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly!” Taeyong's eyes shone, “The casinos! The freaking casinos! We should definitely go there. I heard that gambling is pretty big here!”</p><p> </p><p>Ten slammed his fists on the covers of his bed, “Are you out of your mind?! Where you will get the money that you'll use for gambling?! For Pete's sake, Tae! We're both married and have kids! What on earth are you trying to think?!”</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to release stress.” Taeyong pouts, “Doie will never allow me, plus I'm not going to use a single penny from our joint bank account. I have my personal earnings too, in case of emergencies.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong went back in front of the Thai once more and plastered a pleading look, “Please, Ten? I just want to experience the world of the elites and Macau is the best place to do it!”</p><p> </p><p>Ten finally stood up before he gently patted his friend's shoulders, “I understand your sentiments but how could we even get a pass from those luxurious gambling dens? You know that a pair of neatly-ironed tux won't save our asses once they discovered that we're just a pair of wannabes. I don't want to embarrass myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“What... You mean this?” As if on cue, Taeyong grabbed something shiny from his backpack, revealing two V.I.P passes for a certain popular casino in the center of the region. Yongqin's jaw widely agape, his expression seemed to have changed three-sixty. He couldn't stop ogling at the innocent-looking Taeyong as if the latter did something very heinous. With trembling lips, he accusingly pointed at his friend, “W-Where did you get those?! Those passes are more expensive than our lives! Did you sell your soul somewhere?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You're exaggerating too much.” Taeyong whined before smirking and using the passes as a makeshift fan as if he was proudly showing off how good he was, “Let's just say... I have connections.” He revealed while maliciously grinning. Yongqin sharply exhaled and the next sentence the older said confirmed his suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember those petty clients we have? Sure, their attitudes suck but I managed to woo a pretty lady there. After flirting for a bit, she dumbly gave me these passes because I promised her that I'll meet her at Emerald Juncture Casino, which also happened to be the most popular and high-end casino in the whole region. Fear not, I didn't kiss her or anything. I just used my tantalizing charms, thank you very much.” He proudly explained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Ten knew that his friend was screwed. Doyoung would <em>definitely</em> kick him out of their apartment back in Seoul if he ever finds out about his husband's antics. Despite the crazy stunt, he didn't deny that Lee Taeyong was indeed a man who could easily pull and make tricks just by using his charisma and handsome looks.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>“So sorry, Kun bear.”</strong></em> Yongqin mumbled to himself, <em><strong>“I guess I'll do... Gambling?”</strong></em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up, Dejun and Kunhang Part 2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Siamese Twins [The Second Half]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been several months since the last time I've touched this story and I feel so terrible. How's everyone doing? At last, I finally had the time to continue this. I edited the format of the entire fic so you'll notice that I abandoned the italicized quotations format.</p><p>Anyway, on to the story now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emerald Juncture Casino was… Big.</p><p> </p><p>The said establishment was located in the heart of Macau where a lot of privileged tourists regularly waste their fortune during nighttime. Ten had never entered a casino before, much more gambled in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>The whole building was making him nauseous. Upon stepping his foot on the vast lobby decorated with nothing but sparkling lights and a throng dressed in expensive suits and gowns, Ten had a sudden inkling feeling about it. A <em>premonition</em> to be exact.</p><p> </p><p>To put it simply, his intuition was giving him a warning.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to ruin the mood, especially that his companion was having the time of his life. Taeyong was spinning around the entranceway like an excited child. If it weren’t for his charming looks, the people around them would be already giving them scrutinizing gazes.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Yongqin decided to ignore his apprehension, partly because he didn’t want to be paranoid, while the other reason was that Taeyong was already pulling him towards the receptionist’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tae! W-What are you doing?!” Ten silently screamed while giving his friend a death glare. Taeyong just innocently whistled and signaled at the receptionist who was patiently waiting for them. The tension just got worse when Ten noticed that the lady behind the desk was giving them a weird smile that was too cryptic for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that you’ll be my translator, right?” Taeyong mumbled, his face madly blushing, “I don’t speak Cantonese, much more Portuguese so please, do the talking!” He pleaded while giving his companion a puppy look.</p><p> </p><p>Ten could only dramatically sigh before giving Taeyong a pointed look. He could never win against his best friend’s pleading. As in <em>never</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know that people here also speak English, right?” He retorted before facing the receptionist.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hi… I don’t know what’s the purpose of these tickets but could you please assist us?”</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist uttered no word upon seeing the tickets. Instead, she called somebody and two bulky men appeared out of nowhere and came walking towards their direction before stopping behind them. Yongqin didn’t like how tall they were, or the way how they were ushering them away from the lobby until they reached a dark alleyway that had nothing but paintings displayed on each side of its walls.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Taeyong was too immersed in admiring the architecture of the casino. He was about to take photos when one of the men in black suits shushed him, “No taking photos while in the private area, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww… But I want to send these photos to my husband…” Taeyong whined, his face lightening up after a few seconds, “Wait… Did you just speak English?”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the travel time was eerie, not until they reached a door at the end of the hall. Without a word, one of the men led them inside, and both males became stunned upon seeing the massive room behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Yongqin slowly faced his partner, his expression perplexed and in pure shock, “T-Tae… What exactly is that ticket you got from that tourist?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No idea…” Taeyong mumbled while gawking as he scanned the mysterious room filled with rich people. Again, the other guests were dressed nothing like them. The suits that they were wearing looked so cheap, and Ten wondered where did Taeyong’s confidence come from.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to the auction room. I hope you gentlemen will enjoy your stay here.” Stated the guards in unison, too robotic to be exact. Ten tried to ask a few more questions but they remained still as a rock and wouldn’t even move a muscle in their respective stations.</p><p> </p><p>“Auction room? Why the hell are we in the auction room…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares?” Taeyong shrugged off, “This is so awesome!”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in defeat, Ten faced his companion, only to notice that Taeyong was nowhere to be seen. He began to panic as he attempted to locate a red-haired man amongst the sea of people. He tottered for a bit and slid across the chairs until he found Taeyong cheerfully speaking with an unknown blonde woman near the uppermost corner of the elevated seats.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten! Hey, come here!” Taeyong shouted as soon as he saw his friend cautiously walking in his direction. Ten glanced at the gorgeous woman first before giving Ten a cautious look, “Hey… Who’s this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Ten, Taeyong has been talking about you for a while now.” The stranger remarked, and Ten didn’t miss the way she locked her arms with Taeyong’s. He then tried to calm himself, afraid that any moment now, his nervousness would breach out and cause havoc to everyone out there.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was exaggerating, but one thing was certain. Taeyong was surely in trouble for flirting with another woman.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk, now<em>.”</em> Ten angrily whispered with such authority to the older before forcefully dragging him away from the foreigner, “What’s on your mind?! Did you lose your reasoning, huh?! Doyoung is patiently waiting for your return and this is the kind of behavior you’ll show?!”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Whoa. Hold your horses, tiger.” Taeyong defended, his hands up in the air, “First of all, I’m not trying to be unfaithful to my partner. Second, I’m fully aware that Doie’s waiting for me back home. Third, I’m not flirting with that woman---”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Ten interceded, his arms intersected against his chest, “Then care to explain me her hands groping your arms and back---”</p><p> </p><p>"That was just a bit of distraction, okay?!” Taeyong blurted out, his face turning red in frustration. He then inhaled a lot of air, hoping to at least stop his heart from banging against his chest, “Ten, I told you. This is just for the sake of entertainment. I promise, after this activity, we’ll go home and forget all about this.” He then pointed at the crowd around them, “I just want to experience to be an elite like these people.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten could only heave a heavy sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he slumped his shoulders and muttered another response, “Fine. But I’m warning you, I don’t like the kind of aura this place reeks.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a short intermission before the main event had started. The stage below them was massive and was made with wood, its surface brightly shinning and was probably polished for god knows how long it was. The seats were arranged like how movie houses are designed, meaning, the farthest seats are elevated where the guests could easily see what’s happening on the front row.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard not to squint his eyes, since the lights were too flashy especially near the stage. The people around them looked very suspicious and extravagant. They were talking in hushed voices, some even had formed a conglomeration as if they were discussing something that shouldn’t reach the outside world.</p><p> </p><p>Another curse that Yongqin was bearing was the fact that he could understand some of the patron’s languages. He heard a Japanese man mumbling something about placing a relatively high bid on an ‘exotic one’ as soon as the auction starts.</p><p> </p><p>Ten was perplexed. He disliked the word <em>exotic</em>, much more the idea of placing a high bid for it. Could this event hold such an illegal, high-end auction for rare animal breeds?</p><p> </p><p>One foreigner speaking in Vietnamese spoke about collections, whilst a woman speaking in Russian (a language that Ten learned the hard way) mentioned something about completing her escorts, and the only one she was lacking could be found there in Macau.</p><p> </p><p>Eavesdropping has never been widely accepted, but Ten couldn’t stop himself. He learned a bunch of languages since he was a kid, and he kept on learning as a part of his job. The more he listened to these patrons, the more his uneasiness was starting to consume him.</p><p> </p><p>“So is this the first time you gentleman had attended in this kind of place?” The blonde woman chimed in, breaking Yongqin’s turmoil. Ten nervously looked at her and saw her slightly smirking, “Y-Yes…”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong, whose face was still brightly shining in amusement, fervently nodded his head, “Yup. Thank you for inviting us. It’s a great honor to be in this kind of place.” He winked.</p><p> </p><p>The mysterious lady giggled, her blue eyes glistening in… Malice? Ten wasn’t sure of it, but he swore he saw her giving Taeyong an inscrutable expression. Deep down, Ten was deeply holding back the temptation to run away. The atmosphere was asphyxiating him, and to him alone it was reeking with suspiciousness.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m certain that you guys will enjoy the event. I hope you gentlemen will participate, especially that’s the main point of attending in here, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” Taeyong agreed. His enthusiasm made Ten squirm, “So when’s the show starting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Show?” The lady wondered. Her visage then reverted to its usual innocent look, ‘That’s a great way to put it in, sweetheart.” She put her hand on the latter’s thigh and leaned forward to his face, “Is your check ready, Mr. Lee?”</p><p> </p><p>Right on cue, the announcer entered the stage and started to spew out his introductions. He interacted with the audience in which he received enthusiastic responses. It didn’t make Ten calmer, though. Countless questions were still running like a marathon inside his mind. <em>What’s the purpose of this auction? Why are these people so flashy and scary? When will this travesty stop?</em></p><p> </p><p>At first, the program seemed to be fine. The announcer was commendable for being a professional. He exerted little to no effort at all because mingling with the crowd seemed to be part of his nature already.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the entire introduction was spoken in English. Despite feeling queasy on the inside, Ten forced himself to absorb every single word the announcer was telling while meekly observing his surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>The lights then became dimmer. A spotlight was left for the announcer, and out of the blue, two more men entered the stage while pulling a makeshift podium accompanied by a huge box. The announcer thanked the men and stepped on the podium before grabbing something from the odd box. When he faced the crowd, Ten saw him smiling so vibrantly as if he was implying that the main show was about to begin.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, everything that Yongqin had been deadening about was all true. He wasn’t wrong for being paranoid because the reason was just right around the corner waiting to expose itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, ladies and gents. This is the moment we’ve been waiting for all.” The announcer began, followed by a series of claps and faint hollers from the audience, “Without any further ado, let the auction begin!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder what kind of luxurious things they’ll present.” Beside him, Taeyong enthusiastically blattered, “Not that I’m going to purchase something, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, it’s beyond your imagination.” The lady answered, “Right before your eyes you’ll witness a plethora of <em>exquisite</em> gems you’ll never find out there.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What do you mean?” Ten stammered. He was certain that the lady wasn’t pertaining to pieces of jewelry or such judging from the diversity of people around them.</p><p> </p><p>Sadly, their companion just shook her head and stood up, “Excuse me, gentlemen. I ought to move to the front seats now. You’ll get what I meant as soon as they start presenting the first one.” She mused before planting a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek, “I hope you’ll enjoy the rest of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>The duo didn’t have any time to react because the announcer stated something that made the rest of the crowd excited. Both men then returned their attention in front.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, I present our first <em>item</em> for this evening.” Something came out from the backstage. At first, Ten couldn’t see what was moving towards the center of the stage because of the lack of light. The only thing he could hear was the sound of a chain dragging against the wooden panel.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wait… What was that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the newcomers stepped on the spotlight, Ten and Taeyong both gasped in pure horror that contradicted the rest of the reactions of the other spectators.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A masked man was holding a long chain that connected to someone's neck. When Yongqin tried to squint his eyes, he finally confirmed that the person was a woman which even drove the crowd wilder than before.</p><p> </p><p>The said lady was extremely pale from her hair down to her toes. Her eyes were blue and her face was devoid of any emotion. Her bruised hands were tied by a smaller chain. She was barefoot, and the only article of clothing that was covering her alabaster skin was a dirty white dress laced with moires and dirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Here we have an albino lady in her early twenties! She’s from Denmark and was recently shipped here in Macau three days ago. I believe she’s going to be a nice girl to whoever will purchase her.”</p><p> </p><p>The announcer then approached the poor lady and draped his arm around her shoulder as if they knew each other for a long time, making her slightly flinch upon the contact, “How about we start the bidding now?”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, people began shouting their bids as the auction commenced. A middle-aged man started the bid for fifty thousand bucks. Soon after, he was followed by several spectators until the amount of bid reached almost a million dollars.</p><p> </p><p>During the entire first roll, Ten and Taeyong were petrified in their seats as they watched the event in utter disbelief. The whole atmosphere reeked of sickeningly sweet fragrance which had no effect on everyone but the duo themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Ten gave Taeyong a panicked look, his one hand nervously clutching his companion’s arm, “Did you just see what’s happening?” Taeyong mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid so.” Ten shakily answered. They continued to helplessly watch the first presentation as it came to its conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes, the bid was now over and the unknown lady was officially declared as the newest possession of a French man who offered for over a million just to acquire her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and gentleman, we now have a winner!” The announcer declared, “The Albino lady is sold for that gentleman over there!”</p><p> </p><p>The audience applauded sans the duo who was still flabbergasted in their seats. The guard escorted the lady towards the backstage as the other ushers prepared for the next item – or perhaps <em>living</em> human – to be exhibited.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kun… What I just gotten myself involved to?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For the next two hours, the auction continued to progress without experiencing any interruptions. A lot of people were showcased, and the way they were presented was like attending a formal interracial convention with a completely different motive.</p><p> </p><p>The majority of the people who were forcefully exploited came from different races, cultural backgrounds, and worse, even <em>ages</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, minors were <em>included</em> in the absurd auction which even made the event more appalling. There was even a point when Taeyong barely managed to restrain his companion from lashing out and creating a scene as they powerlessly watched an Indian kid getting sold to a woman who offered half a million for his stead.</p><p> </p><p>The entire scene was gut-wrenching, and just thinking about that child’s future was making Yongqin boil in anger. The atmosphere continued to become worse in such a way that they were slowly descending to the nine circles of hell. As time passed by, more and more civilians were presented and marketed like prized possessions.</p><p> </p><p>No doubt. The whole activity promotes blatant human trafficking. These people were probably abducted from various places throughout the world and were sold to the wealthy patrons of the Emerald Junction Casino with such ease due to the establishment’s reputation. This explains why it was so hard to even get there since you could only be permitted to enter if you have connections from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>Now that the jigsaw puzzles were starting to connect, learning about the truth had become even more challenging.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, wealth is a scary thing to possess. Once you had the taste of what’s it like to be rich, it’s up to you whether you’ll succumb to the temptation or not. These people were abusing their power for their own gain. But taking advantage of the weak just to dote their insatiable lust for entertainment is straight-up insanity.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to leave now.” Ten broke the silence. Everything he saw was already enough. He couldn’t stomach it anymore and the only thing he could think was leaving the dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Taeyong faced him and gave him a fervent nod, “Affirmative.”</p><p> </p><p>As cautious as possible, the duo sneaked towards the entrance in an attempt to escape. When they got there, the guards were still blocking the way so Ten pulled his friend behind a booth so they could formulate a plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Those guards are still blocking the entryway. What are we going to do now?” Taeyong worriedly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Yongqin shook his head and held his friend’s shoulders. Clearly, he had something in his mind, “I have a plan. It’s worth a shot even though it’s simple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever it is just spill it out.” Taeyong frantically replied. Apparently, the guards noticed them hiding so they were now approaching their direction. Ten leaned closer and mumbled something to the older, “Just go with the flow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, gentlemen. May I ask what seems to be the problem here?” Asked one of the guards upon locating them. Taeyong instinctively hid behind his friend. Ten was also nervous but he kept himself composed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Relax, Ten. This isn’t the time to panic.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat, Ten began to act nonchalantly as possible, “Hi. My friend and I were just wondering where the bathroom is. Could you guys tell us the directions?”</p><p> </p><p>The guard was silent for a while. He scrutinized the duo before turning around, “Follow us.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Shit. They aren’t going to let us through so easily.</em> Leaving no choice, they reluctantly followed the men in black suits. They were led outside the auction room where they previously entered but they took a different turn upon reaching the corridor that was leading to three different directions.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Ten managed to memorize the place thanks to his judgment. He knew that the exit was just straight ahead, so if they could at least distract the men in order for them to make a run towards the lobby…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The bathroom’s on that way, sir.” The guard gestured at the left corridor. Ten didn’t respond, and the next thing that happened, he was already dragging Taeyong away from the guards.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Someone’s trying to escape!” One of the guards yelled, followed by the sound of radio clicking. <em>Shoot.</em> There’s no point in looking back now.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the kind of plan you have?!” Taeyong shouted while allowing his friend to pull him like a sack. The hallway seemed to be endless as they continued to sprint. Behind them, they could hear loud footsteps quickly approaching their direction.</p><p> </p><p>They were only a few meters away from the lobby when the path ahead of them got blocked by several guards, forcing them to stop and retreat for a few steps. With the pursuers behind them, the duo was stuck with no way out.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit… This is bad.” Ten muttered under his breath. He tightly held Taeyong’s hand and attempted to shield him when the guards from the auction room managed to reach them.</p><p> </p><p>“Halt! Don’t you dare move or you’ll face the consequence of trying to sneak inside the auction room.” A deep voice interrupted. It came from the pathway leading towards the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>Ten saw a tall muscular man towering over him. The man’s built was ridiculously three times his size, and if his guess was right, this man was the leader of the pack.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay back. Don’t you dare touch us!” Yongqin snarled in rage. He didn’t know where his courage came from. To him alone, he was absolutely disgusted by the things he witnessed earlier. These people were way worse than he could imagine. They deserve to rot in hell for all he cared.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmph!” In just a blink of an eye, Taeyong was pulled away from his back by one of the guards. The guard covered his mouth with a handkerchief while forcefully squeezing his small frame with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Ten--- Ahck!” Taeyong attempted to reach out his free hand but he was punched straight to his stomach, “Silence!” The tallest guard bellowed, “If you think you can pass through the tight security without dying then you’re <em>dead</em> wrong.” He then looked at Ten and gave him an arrogant smirk, “You two will <em>never</em> see the sun again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You bastard!” Driven by his fury, Ten was about to charge in when he saw Taeyong’s half-lidded eyes signaling something behind him.</p><p> </p><p>How many years had passed since the day they became friends? Thankfully, the bond between them was genuine, and with that kind of tacit gesture, Ten was able to understand what his best friend was saying.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Run. You’re free from the behind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was painful, but he wasn’t going to let the opportunity pass by. As if he’s going to leave Taeyong behind. Heck, he’ll never do that. For now, he needed to remain rational or else they would meet their doom together.</p><p> </p><p>With the help of his knowledge in Muay Thai, the next series of events happened in a spur.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of directly confronting the leader, Ten turned around and faced the guards blocking the lobby as calmly as possible. With one swift strike, he performed a powerful roundhouse kick which sent three guards flying a few meters across the lobby. Before the others could react, he dashed straight to the opening and ran as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“What a bunch of weaklings.” The leader muttered in distaste, “He’s running away! Don’t let him escape, dead or alive, I don’t care!”</p><p> </p><p>Ten was near the receptionist’s desk when a battalion of men entered from the main entrance. They formed a blockade that forced Yongqin to step away and run towards the casino room. From there, he saw the gamblers giving him bewildered looks as he slid across the aisles but he paid them no mind. Right now, he needed to find an alternative exit or else it would be his end.</p><p> </p><p>He ran from floor to floor, still determined to locate a fire exit or something. After enduring a wild goose chase for approximately twenty minutes or so, he found a storage room on the fifth floor of the establishment where he hid and patiently waited for the guards to pass by.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was deafening when the clamor disappeared. Slumping against the door, Ten caught his breath as his system started to calm down. Judging by the extreme adrenaline rush he was experiencing, he was bound to be consumed by his own fatigue any moment now.</p><p> </p><p>Another problem was that he didn’t know where he was, or what happened to Taeyong or the rest of the people in the auction room. He wanted to call the police but he was adamant about the time that would be wasted before they could even reach his destination.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t any plan forming in his head. Sighing defiantly, he stood up and slowly peeked outside. The hallway was deserted so he decided to go out and walk towards the opposite side where he saw a staircase.</p><p> </p><p>“I just hope that this won’t lead back to the lobby.” Ten mumbled to himself before descending. He mentally prayed for a while, hoping for the best to come. He couldn’t afford to just die there. Taeyong got captured and was desperately <em>waiting</em> for him. Furthermore, his <em>own</em> family was waiting for him back home.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kun… What should I do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was welcomed by another corridor at the end of the staircase, but this time, it was much more narrow. Warily, he tottered across and saw a metallic door plastered at the opposite wall where a ladder could also be seen that was directly leading to a vent.</p><p> </p><p>“Weird… Another suspicious door just waiting to be opened.” Ten whispered. He traced his fingers across its cold surface and pressed his ear against it, only to hear nothing on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess I’ll just open this then.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Oddly enough, there was light beyond the door that blinded him for a few seconds or so. Upon regaining his vision, what welcomed him from the other side ultimately made his heart stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He thought he’ll never see them anymore, but right before his eyes were the people that were sold earlier in the auction. The albino lady was there, so as the Indian kid, the captured Zulu tribesmen, and the rest of the victims of human trafficking. Some were even placed in a cramped cage that broke Ten’s heart. All of them were looking at him with such wariness as he continued to gawk in astonishment.</p><p> </p><p>It was the backstage. He just reached the viper’s nest without even attempting to.</p><p> </p><p>But then, the surprises were just beginning to destroy his sanity.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yongqin-ge?” A small voice called from the group. Instantly, Ten felt the shivers down to his spine as soon as he recognized the voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. No. No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A small child walked across the room and stood directly in front of the trembling Thai. Aside from the filthy shirt and shorts that he was wearing, he looked <em>exactly</em> the same the last time Ten had seen him two months ago.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“K-Kunhang…?”</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this the kind of plot you guys were imagining? </p><p>Next chapter we'll reach the conclusion of the Casino Arc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Siamese Twins [The Final Part]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Between life and death, someone is bound to perish.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Trigger Warning:</b> Derogatory remarks (offensive language, racism) and violence.</p><p>Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Present time, 11:03 pm</em> </strong>
</p><p>Kun was pacing back and forth across the hallway. It was hauntingly blinding and eerie. The air was dry yet cold, and the only sound he could hear was his own pulse thrumming against his veins. He disliked hospitals, especially when it's not him who's confined but someone he deeply cared about.</p><p> </p><p>Never in his entire life had he imagined that this day would come. Everything was perfectly fine when his husband departed last week. He was already used to the kind of schedule they had, and worrying is inevitably a part of it.</p><p> </p><p>Only that it was too <em>much</em> this time. One phone call was enough for him to haphazardly book a flight to Macau. He left their children to a close friend’s home so they wouldn’t stress about the deadening news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ten had a horrible day at his work. He was currently fighting for his life inside the ICU.</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Approximately three hours ago, 8:45 pm</em> </strong>
</p><p>The reunion was abruptly stopped. Ten didn't have the chance to interrogate the child he had been looking forward to seeing for the past few months. The moment he tried to speak, a loud alarm had blared, followed by the lights turning off.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd around him heaved in a series of panic cries. They were muffling in various languages with some of them Ten could barely understand. Some people were crying. Others were desperately banging the cage they were in, while some were on the brink of having a meltdown.</p><p> </p><p>The cacophony of agony was inviting him to experience delirium. Instinctively, He found himself hugging Kunhang as he drowned deeper in the uncertainty of the situation. He pressed the said boy against his chest, muttering endless comforting words in an attempt to save him from the deluge of disturbing noise.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. I'm here, okay? Yongqin-ge’s not going anywhere." Ten brokenly mumbled. He had hoped to be the innocent boy's shield, but why did his voice sound so rusty, as if he was a dilapidated sword that was left abandoned for thousands of years?</p><p> </p><p>Also, fear had started to consume him because his body wouldn’t stop trembling. Regardless, this didn't stop Kunhang from accepting his invitation. Deep down, the child knew that Ten meant <em>no</em> harm. How could he even forget about the same man who showered him with so much affection when he was still living in the orphanage?</p><p> </p><p>If any, Ten had already been tattooed in his heart. He was a child, yes, but he was aware of the difference between kindness and straight-up hostility.</p><p> </p><p><em>Please, stop. I'm begging you.</em> The alarm lasted for a few more moments before it finally vanished without a trace. For a moment, the darkened room was dead silent until a bang was produced from the front door connecting to the main stage.</p><p> </p><p>Bouncing on his heels, Ten quickly grabbed the child and protectively wrapped his arms around him. After all, they were in the backstage, so the chances of him being found out by one of the guards were exceptionally high.</p><p> </p><p>The humungous door blasted open, revealing someone Ten had been worrying about for the past few hours. He was gobsmacked when he saw Taeyong panting on the threshold, his breathing erratic as he regarded the entire room. His one hand was holding a flashlight while the other one was grasping a large toolbox as if his life depended on it.</p><p> </p><p>He looked so exhausted and disarrayed, and Ten didn't miss the purple bruise on his right cheek. Furthermore, his clothes were covered with bloodstains and ash. His necktie was nowhere to be seen plus he was barefooted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh god no. What happened to him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then it hit him like a truck. Of course the inevitable had happened.</p><p> </p><p>With shaky steps, Ten passed through the conglomeration and called out his friend, "Tae… K-Kim Taeyong!"</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong pointed the flashlight to the source of the distress call. Upon seeing his friend, his visage softened, "T-Ten! Thank goodness you're here. " He then turned around and slammed the door shut, forcing the darkness to consume them once more. This caused the crowd to move backward in panic.</p><p> </p><p>They were wary of the newcomer. After all, they’ve been classically conditioned to trust <em>no</em> one.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened to you?!" Ten breathed out. He clutched his friend's shoulders and tried to caress his bruise, "H-How... How did you manage to escape?"</p><p> </p><p>Ten tried to remain composed despite the anger exploding within him. <em>They hurt him... How dare them, I swear they’ll pay for this!</em></p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, there were a lot of questions that were tormenting his mind. He badly wanted some answers, but Taeyong just gently shoved his hand away before merging with the crowd, "We don't have much time for explanations. Right now, we have to race <em>against </em>time."</p><p> </p><p><em>Help? What kind of help?</em> Indeed, they were in a dire situation, but what else could they do? They were left with two options – Either get <em>chased</em> or be the <em>chaser</em> of this run. This was bound to end, and if they didn’t act on time, they’ll surely face the former. The personification of death was literally everywhere in such a way that it was letting them chose the way they would meet their end.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a sharp breath, Taeyong faced the crowd. Though his hands wouldn’t stop quivering, his countenance was telling the opposite. He then took another deep breath. <em>It was now or never.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, we’re here to rescue you.” He calmly spoke in English, hoping that everyone could understand him.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a simple sentence, and yet, its impact was enough to at least tone down the atmosphere. Countless pairs of eyes scrutinized the trembling travel agent. A young Caucasian man took a step forward. He looked healthy and in shape but his eyes were devoid of any emotion but bewilderment. He then spoke something in Russian, “Is it really the case?”</p><p> </p><p>He was asking for confirmation. Ten quickly translated the response so Taeyong could understand him. The latter firmly nodded and gently placed the toolbox he was holding on the ground, “Yes. I swear it. But we have to work together.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-How…?” Ten asked. Taeyong gave him a stiff smile before returning his gaze at the crowd, “This won’t be easy, but it’s possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Without uttering any further explanation, Taeyong opened the toolbox, revealing the tool that was crucial for their escape plan.</p><p> </p><p>It was a bolt cutter.</p><p> </p><p>“First, we have to free these people.” Without waiting for his friend’s response, Taeyong approached the Caucasian man and attempted to strike a conversation with him. He was about to touch his arm but he flinched. He produced a helpless whine as he slowly backed away.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t want you to touch him.” Ten deadpanned. His focus was on the poor man alone. Judging by the way he interacted with Taeyong, his body language had drastically been modified. It was just an assumption but Ten believed that he gained trauma from receiving too much physical contact. Worse, he might be a victim of sexual assault.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t be afraid.” Taeyong coaxed. It was useless. He was speaking in a language that most of the victims couldn’t understand. Nevertheless, his gaze was firmly fixated on the chain that was binding the man’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving no choice, he shot Ten a helpless look. <em>I need you. Please lend me your knowledge and strength.</em></p><p> </p><p>Did Ten need any further instructions? No. That tacit gesture was enough for him to digest the entire situation.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering intel was a challenge. There were approximately fifty people with them – All of which collectively speak a total of thirty-three languages. Ten could fluently speak in fifteen different languages, but only eight of them were proven useful.</p><p> </p><p>As patient as possible, he explained to everyone about their plan. The others who couldn’t understand him relied on vicarious learning and visual representation the moment Taeyong had freed a teen Inuit by breaking her chains with the bolt cutter. Soon, they were down to business – breaking chains, comforting people, making sure that they all stick together until not a single person was left behind – All in all just for the <em>sake</em> of humanity.</p><p> </p><p>They weren’t acting heroes for nothing. Both males were travel agents. They had been navigating the entirety of the world ever since the first time they’ve step foot on a plane. Sure, they’ve explored a bunch of breathtaking sceneries and even experienced how unique every single country was, but nothing comes close with the people they’ve interacted with.</p><p> </p><p>In the eyes of these two passionate travelers, they consider people as treasures. In the first place, civilization wouldn’t exist without humans. Cultures would never flourish. Relationships would never prosper. Most of all, the future would be nonexistent if it weren’t for the people who are continuously working so hard for it.</p><p> </p><p>Amidst these glories, people could also do the most questionable things among their peers.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they’ve managed to evacuate all of the victims to the back door, Taeyong had left an important message to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna lead them to an emergency exit located on the fifth floor. I need you to rendezvous with Nathalie in the auction room as soon as we split up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, who is this Nathalie person?” Ten asked. He was still holding Kunhang in his arms, afraid that any moment the child would vanish.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong shook his head and grabbed the kid before ushering Ten towards the opposite door, “I’ll take care of him. I <em>promise</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He then handed over a handheld transceiver to his friend, “Take this. It’s not much but it’s good for communication. About Nathalie, You’ll know her once you return there. Now go!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Taeyong disappeared from his sight. He heard him loud and clear. All that was left to do was to do his own part and meet Nathalie.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Approximately four hours ago, 7:56 pm (Before Ten and Taeyong's reunion)</em> </strong>
</p><p>Eighteen. He had been enduring eighteen blows since the whole ordeal had started. His abdomen was starting to feel numb. An astringent taste was forming in his throat, indicating that any moment now, he would expectorate more blood.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong curled on the floor, closing his eyes hard as he waited for the next kick to land on his body. He attempted to shield his torso but his efforts became futile when the man behind him bludgeoned his ribs with a club. As a result, he yelped in pain as the next series of punches showered down to him like a tempest. He wailed and resisted but he <em>never</em> pleaded for his life, not even once.</p><p> </p><p>“This guy’s nuts.” Said someone from the group. One guard grabbed Taeyong by his hair and slapped his bruised face, “Fucking nosy Asians. If it weren’t for you and your friend this wouldn’t happen!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, cut him off with some slack.” Another guard commented, his voice laced with mockery. He was holding a cigarette stick which left a couple of burns on Taeyong’s exposed neck and shin, “Don’t try to kill him yet. We have to extract information until he turns into a mesh. Afterward, you can play around with him. I honestly don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he hasn’t been speaking for the past hour!” Bellowed assaulter number three. He grabbed the pail by his side and splashed the cold water onto the shivering man below them. Taeyong screamed so loud his assaulters were forced to cover their ears, but as soon as his voice disappeared, they continued to maltreat him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking talk!” The leader grabbed him by his collar, snarling at him with such animosity, “These agents are so nasty and fucking arrogant. What a pity, for you’re about to eat dirt in here.”</p><p> </p><p>If only he could absorb all the blows he attained he would surely do it, but as the time slowly passed by, his consciousness was starting to give in to Hypnos’ tantalizing spell.</p><p> </p><p>“You people really like to oppress the weak, huh? I’m not surprised, though. After all the <em>monstrosity</em> you’ve done.” A familiar voice chimed in. Taeyong’s eyes dilated, and even though his vision was getting blurry, he saw a figure standing by the entrance of the auction room. He tried to squint, only to make him nauseous that led to another vomit expectorating out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Can it, woman! How dare you interrupt us! How did you manage to enter this area?!” The leader of the pack threatened. Taeyong heard a sinister laugh – No doubt. He <em>recognized</em> that velvety voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell are you, huh?! Sissies aren’t allowed here <em>unless</em> you want to have some fun.” Butted another guard. This earned a series of snickers among the group. They were hands down disgusting. Aside from being a bunch of racists, they were clearly enslaved by their own worldly desires.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of heels thudding against the floor became apparent. Slowly, the figure was becoming more visible. It stopped a few meters ahead of the stage where he was being ganged up, “And how dare you beat that poor man. That’s it. Seven months is already palpable. It’s time to put this wild goose chase to an end.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you---“ A flash of blinding light had consumed the entire room, followed by a series of zapping sounds that consecutively reverberated along with the screams of the guards surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong shut his eyes and covered his ears. One by one, his assaulters sprawled on the stage like insects affected by a strong pesticide, and by the time they were in deep slumber, Taeyong felt a gentle hand touching his cheek. It was surprisingly warm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry you have to experience this.” The newcomer whispered. He finally opened his eyes and saw the <em>same</em> person who was with them a few hours ago, the very <em>same</em> person who led him astray for making him discover the horrors within the Emerald Juncture Casino.</p><p> </p><p>She looked exactly the same with her blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. She was still wearing a red dress that greatly complemented her voluptuous frame, except that it was now stained with fresh blood which screamed bad news.</p><p> </p><p>“N-Nathalie… What are you doing here?” Taeyong breathed out, his voice sounded so hoarse and constricted. Nathalie ignored his question and helped him to sit up instead. She started to treat his wounds, starting from his head that almost suffered concussion down to his shivering legs. Taeyong didn’t know where the first-aid kit came from. Not that he minded, his body felt so heavy as though there was a huge chunk of sarsen pressed against it.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe I owe you an explanation.” She began. Taeyong regarded her with confused eyes, “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“As you know, this place isn’t just an ordinary casino. For two hours, you’ve witnessed one of the most revolting things humans could ever do in their spare time. Rich people really know how to spend their money on such… Grandeur ways. ”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong averted his gaze. It was the harsh reality and he could confirm it. He heard about human trafficking in the past but he had no idea how mortifying it was to witness its process.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah. I’m aghast. I-I don’t know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie sat beside him. Despite the fact that  she was wearing high heels and a dress that was almost too revealing, she didn’t show any kind of discomfort, “Aren’t you going to ask me why I gave you those tickets in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>Upon hearing those words, Taeyong gasped and faced his acquaintance once more, “A-About that---“</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie chuckled. She then shook her head before standing up without any difficulty. Around them, the guards were still unconscious with no signs of locomotion. She reached her hands out and assisted Taeyong on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Kim Taeyong. You’re a twenty-eight-old Korean currently residing in Beijing, China. You’re a travel agent, and you’ve studied seven different languages including Japanese, Thai, Spanish, Chinese Mandarin, and Khmer. You have a lovely husband named Doyoung. You’re also a father of three beautiful kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Once more, Taeyong couldn’t help but feel astonished and overwhelmed by the sudden surge of information thrown upon him. He had no idea how this woman knew so much about him.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you---“</p><p> </p><p>“You’re good friends with Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, the man I’m originally supposed to make a move on. Like what I’ve suspected, he’s a tough fish to lure inside my trap. No offense but you’re much easier to flirt with.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s pretty much loyal to his husband.” Taeyong sheepishly responded. He then waved his hands defensively, “J-Just to clear the air, I didn’t flirt with you!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Nathalie agreed, “You just wanted the passes. You took the bait even though it was not a good sign at all. Thanks to my recklessness, I’ve caused inconvenience to an innocent civilian like you.”</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong vehemently shook his head, “Forget about it! Why did you want to contact Ten in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>Thank goodness their conversation went back on track. Sighing in defeat, she grabbed something from her pocket and plastered it in front of Taeyong’s face. She was too immersed in explaining things to the travel agent she had lost track of time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Nathalie Spelman, head of the Danish division of the International Criminal Police Organization also known as INTERPOL. I’m on a mission to put an end to this nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>With shaky hands, Taeyong took the identification card in his palm, “Y-You’re a detective?”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely.” Nathalie confirmed before hiding the taser she used earlier inside her dress, “I’m trying to hunt down an organization called <em>Black Crimson</em> for a couple of months now. Originally, my main assignment was to track an orphan named Wong Kunhang somewhere in Mainland China. Even at a young age, he’s a literal prodigy. His late family was extremely wealthy which explains why a lot of people were eyeing him. All of their possessions were now named after him as part of his parents’ last will and testament.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait… I think I know that child.” Taeyong answered. If he could still remember it, Kunhang was the name of the child Ten was excessively doting when they were still in Guangdong. He thought Kunhang was already adopted by a wealthy family in Macau, so what’s the point of searching his whereabouts?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Macau. Human Trafficking. Kidnapping incidents. Kunhang.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The puzzle pieces had finally connected in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been tricked…” Taeyong muttered in disbelief, “He was led to this abomination! He was promised to have a home and a loving family, only to be caged in this dungeon instead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re getting the hang of it.” Nathalie commented, “As you can see, he’s not the only one who’s been subjected to this kind of crime. Several people had been removed from their homeland just for the sake of this voracious habit. With this in mind, this establishment must be shut down at all costs. Right now, we have to---“</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie stopped talking. She remained still in her position as she gawked into the void. Her eyes were wide as if she was listening to something Taeyong couldn’t quite hear.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she broke the silence, “What?! Understood. I’ll be going there right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?!” Taeyong panicky asked, discombobulated by her actions. Nathalie escorted him out of the stage before continuing to reveal everything she had been planning ever since she arrived in Macau.</p><p> </p><p>“More guards are about to invade this area. We don’t have much time so I need your help. There’s a hidden staircase just left of the corridor where you’ve been previously captured. Ascend to the third floor and go straight to the maintenance room. You’ll find some tools there and make sure to grab some bolt cutters so you could free the victims locked inside the backroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-How about you?!” Taeyong exclaimed. It was too sudden. He had a couple of questions to ask but the urgency in her voice was enough for him to understand the fact that he had to wait.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about me. I’ll create an opening for the unsuspecting civilians gambling in the casino room. As soon as you free all of the people in the backstage, escort them to the fifth floor where you’ll find an emergency exit. Technically, it’s a fire exit but it’s better than nothing. It will lead you to an alleyway outside where some of the members of my backup team are waiting for my signal. Just be careful, one wrong step and you’ll fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“U-Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie nodded. Her expression was inscrutable but it didn’t mean that she had doubts. With one last glance, she wished Taeyong good luck, “I pray for your safety. I promise after this ordeal, you’ll be greatly compensated.”</p><p> </p><p>She was about to walk towards the door when Taeyong called her attention for the last time, “N-Nath!”</p><p> </p><p>“… Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t die.”</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie flashed a reassuring grin, “I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The duo finally split up. Though they were bearing different responsibilities, they had the same objective.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Approximately two hours ago, 9:07 pm</em> </strong>
</p><p>The auction room was empty. Ten scanned the surroundings for a couple more moments before dashing straight to the exit. If he remembered Taeyong’s exact words, Nathalie would give him the rest of the answers. For now, he had to find her.</p><p> </p><p>The hallway beyond the auction room was also deserted so he ran without any hesitation until he reached the lobby. He was then welcomed by the main show that was currently on its climax.</p><p> </p><p>It was… Mass murder.</p><p> </p><p>The glass walls were completely shattered and the entire lobby was cluttered with dead bodies. A lot of people were screaming and in disarray. Ten eyed the patrons in horror as they dropped onto the floor one by one like domino tiles. A bullet pierced through the window, shooting shards everywhere that impaled everyone they touched.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the lobby stood a modern warrior dressed in nothing but a bright red dress. She was barefooted, her legs and feet covered with blood as she effortlessly slid from aisle to aisle. Gone was her flirtatious face as if Ten had never met her before – This was a <em>completely</em> different woman, attitude-wise.</p><p> </p><p>She strutted across the lobby like a runaway model while effortlessly shooting the assailants with a taser gun. One man attempted to tackle her onto the ground but she was quick enough to grab a bloody riffle from the floor before swiftly slamming its hilt against the guard’s stomach. He grunted in pain and laid spreadeagled on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, evacuate this instant!” She shouted with such authority. The patrons ignored her and continued running in circles like a lunatic which made the situation worse.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Ten ushered an old lady to the exit as the havoc continued to take over the casino. He tried to help more people as much as possible but the throng was too overwhelming it pushed him back in the center of the lobby where more dead bodies were continuously piling up.</p><p> </p><p>“Nathalie Spelman!” He called out loud. The said woman was busy slashing someone down with a bayonet Ten had no idea where it came from. Still, she acknowledged his presence by looking in his direction, “Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Fancy meeting you here.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten grimaced. He didn’t expect to be called by his full name while trapped in a situation like this. Ignoring his silent protest, he tried to approach her but a guard appeared out of nowhere and tried to land a blow on him. He easily dodged the attack, and with one roundhouse kick, his assaulter ricochet off and landed on a pile of shattered glass.</p><p> </p><p>“I go by Ten. Please don’t call me by my full name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you know martial arts!” Nathalie remarked. She looked even sinister up close. Her clothes were bathed with blood but not a hint of guilt was etched on her face. Ten reluctantly approached her, and together, they teamed up and knocked down five more guards.</p><p> </p><p>“My backup is bound to arrive at approximately three minutes or so.” Nathalie salvaged a gun from a fallen guard and handed it over to Ten but he refused, “As soon as they arrive we’ll raid the entire casino and evacuate the rest of the tourists.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about Taeyong and the victims?!” Ten asked as he slammed another assaulter against a column.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to ascent to the fifth floor and ensure that no one’s tailing behind them. While I was trying to talk with these bastards they indiscriminately attacked out of the blue. Clearly, the head of their organization isn’t here which explains their rash behavior.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit… So they weren’t technically in a safe spot.” In a heartbeat, Ten was instantly gone and was already sprinting across the casino. Behind him, he heard a loud blast where the rest of the marshalls entered and joined the female detective.</p><p> </p><p>More bullets rained down on him as he hopped from floor to floor. He tried to contact his friend but Taeyong wasn’t picking up the receiver.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Nathalie and her troop had successfully conquered the lobby and the second floor. They were yet to rescue the rest of the patrons hiding on the rest of the floors.</p><p> </p><p>Since he couldn’t use the elevator, Ten decided to take a risk by going back to the secret hallway he discovered earlier so he could use the vent there. He traveled through the tight space until he reached the fifth floor where he was welcomed by a scene he was hoping not to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The emergency exit was wide open. A huge frame was blocking the threshold where he could hear whimpers and screams coming from the opposite direction. Automatically, his feet led him towards the exit where he saw Taeyong on the verge of plummeting down to his death. His left shoulder was badly bleeding. Trapped between his arms was a crying Kunhang who’s hiding in the croon of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Ten gulped hard. He became frozen in his position as if he got splashed by a bucket of cold water. Taeyong was desperately trying to hold himself in place by pressing his back against the railings. He was glaring at the guard before him, trying to buy some time as he shielded Kunhang with his broken arm.</p><p> </p><p>“F-For the last time… Back off.” Taeyong gritted his teeth. He couldn’t see properly anymore for his sweat and blood had invaded his eyes. Kunhang was violently shaking against his chest. He couldn’t afford to look back or else he’ll fall and meet the hard cement below them.</p><p> </p><p>“You shitheads will pay for the damage you’ve caused!” The guard snarled in pure rage. He was pointing his gun at the poor duo. He slowly advanced until the mouth of the weapon was only an inch away from Taeyong’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>But then, Taeyong captured a figure just looming behind their assaulter. For a moment, he thought he was hallucinating, but when he tried to blink a few more times, nothing changed. Ten was right behind the guard, patiently waiting for the right opportunity to strike.</p><p> </p><p>Though his whole body was shaking in fear, Taeyong showed a teasing smirk and proceeded to torment the disarrayed man, “You hypocrites. You don’t know what you’re talking about! Selling people just for the sake of profit?! You all will <em>rot</em> in hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not when I have that child!” The guard retaliated back, “That kid costs more than your life so give him back, or else your brain will explode! I could get rich just by using him as blackmail!”</p><p> </p><p>“What a piece of crap.” Taeyong sneered, “Not only you’re willing to forsake your comrades for the sake of your selfish desires. You’re also a fucking greedy bastard!”</p><p> </p><p>The guard growled in total indignation. It was the <em>last</em> straw. Taeyong could see his life flashing right before his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You ask for this, fag!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m so sorry, Doie.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was now or never. Taeyong threw daggers at the guard before saying, “Over my <em>dead</em> body.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trigger was pulled. Two bodies sprawled onto the ground while another one plummeted down the alleyway where it met its final breath.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Present time, 1:15 am</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Any news about him?”</p><p> </p><p>Kun shook his head. He didn’t know what to say, much more feel about the situation. This was the most challenging predicament he had ever faced in his life. Although it was a tough pill to swallow, he knew he needed to be strong for the sake of his family.</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie sighed and leaned against the wall. She crossed her arms and averted her gaze. She felt horribly guilty about this. Even though she finally accomplished her mission, the aftermath was so devastating she couldn’t help but mourn. A lot of civilians perished during the operation. From now on, her shortcomings would haunt her until the day she dies.</p><p> </p><p>“Once again, I’m deeply sorry for what happened. I don’t know what to say anymore…” She muttered, her head hung low.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to apologize.” Despite the tears that were falling from his eyes, Kun smiled in an attempt to coax the detective. He was certain that Ten was also thinking about the same thing, “He willingly sacrificed himself despite knowing the consequences of his actions. He’s a good guy. His kindness is his strength, and at the same time, his fatal weakness.”</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie shook her head, “So my research was right after all.” She approached Kun before sitting beside him, “You guys are <em>good</em> people.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was the right thing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, it doesn’t justify my actions. I led him down to this path, hoping to at least reunite him with the child that was originally bound to be with him. To be with <em>your</em> family.”</p><p> </p><p>Another person appeared in the hallway which interrupted the duo’s conversation. Instantly, they stood up and walked over the trudging male who almost slipped onto the cold floor.</p><p> </p><p>Kun easily caught him. He draped his hand over his shoulders and helped him to stand up, “… What did the doctor say to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie turned away and palmed her temples. She couldn’t face <em>him</em> for what she had done. Just seeing his crestfallen expression was enough for her to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Doyoung remained motionless as he stared into the void. He had been crying since he arrived in Macau. Like Kun, one phone call was all it took for him to fly out of his country.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t be waking up anytime soon.” The revelation pierced through like an arrow. Those were only words, but why did they hurt so much?</p><p> </p><p>Kun guided the younger to the benches. Doyoung was emotionless. He looked so dead on the outside as if he was so close to submitting to his demons. He couldn’t blame him – Unlike Ten, Taeyong had attained <em>graver</em> injuries. His survival was <em>literally</em> on the line.</p><p> </p><p>Though they both emerged as heroes, what’s the point of celebrating if they both perished from it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes before he had put their children to sleep, Doyoung received the most chilling message in the middle of the night. A casino was raided in Macau where several people had been killed. Two individuals cooperated with the authorities but their lives had been compromised.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong was shot on the head with the bullet right after the trigger was pulled. Ten wasn’t quick enough to tackle the guard down, and Taeyong was about to fall from the railings if it weren’t for the backup’s arrival. They retrieved Taeyong and Kunhang from the emergency exit as Ten continued to fight one-on-one with the deranged man. During the process, Ten was stabbed in the gut but he managed to push the guard right against the railings until he fell to his own death.</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie and the rest of the squad arrived at the scene right after acquiring the remaining floors. The injured were ushered to the ambulance and the rest of the surviving guards were immediately apprehended for further questioning. As for Kunhang and the rest of the victims, they were placed in a temporary shelter as they waited for the news from their respective embassies.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in comatose. I have no idea what to do now. I…” Doyoung bit his lips. The effort was there, but his emotions were vengeful enough to betray him. He became a sobbing mess, and right there in the empty hallway, Kun comforted him as best as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“T-The kids… Our kids would be devastated. They rarely see their dad and this happened---”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh…” Kun brokenly whispered. He could only sit in silence and listen to his friend’s heartbreaking cries.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The melancholic background continued to prevail. It was torturous.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Two months later</em> </strong>
</p><p>Taeyong remained in Macau for the sake of his ongoing treatment. Doyoung decided to stay with him for an unknown period of time until he wakes up. It could be days, weeks, months, or even years – he couldn’t care less. He swore he’ll never leave Taeyong’s side for better or worse. He made a wedding vow so what's the point of forsaking it? </p><p> </p><p>Because of this, their children were now temporarily staying with the Qians back in Fujian. At first, Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung were very difficult to interact with because of what happened to their dad.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of times they were experiencing nightmares. Jaemin was angry at Ten for letting his dad succumb to his death bed. Jeno was homesick and couldn’t sleep properly unless Doyoung would talk to him over the phone. Jisung was also too young to understand the situation which didn’t help them at all.</p><p> </p><p>The trio was separated from their parents so Ten and Kun exerted a lot of effort just to make them feel at home. With the help of Yangyang and Xuxi’s amiable nature and Dejun’s calm but reassuring gestures, they were able to make them open up. Surprisingly, Jaemin and Jeno became really close with Dejun while Jisung loved to spend time with his noisy geges.</p><p> </p><p>Kunhang was easily registered to their household thanks to Nathalie and her connections to the INTERPOL. At last, he and Dejun had finally been reunited after a series of unexpected trials. Because of this, the Qians had acquired the fortune that was left behind for Kunhang but they refused to touch it unless it involves the latter’s future.</p><p> </p><p>As for the Emerald Juncture Casino, most of the victims had been finally sent back to their respective homes. Nathalie was now in the search for the organization’s founder and promised Doyoung and Ten justice. They still communicated from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>The scar on Ten’s tummy was a clear reminder of what happened. Eventually, it would heal but not the memories it came with.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eight months after the tragedy, the ever-growing family decided to take a break in Shanghai, only to cross paths with another pair of interesting kids.</p><p> </p><p>With seven kids in their stead, more challenges are waiting ahead of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, Tae. You didn't deserve this :(</p><p>I never thought this arc would be so long to the point that I had to cut it into three different parts. Originally, I didn't even have the intention to harm Taeyong in this fic but as I brainstormed for the past few weeks I realized that I was taking a completely different path.  After pondering for a few more days, I've come up with this twist. I'm not gonna lie, I even thought about killing his character T_T</p><p>Also, this is the first time I've ever introduced an OC to all of my works. Nathalie is half-Danish, half-American and she serves as the head of the Danish Division in INTERPOL. I really like her even though I created her character and personality on a whim.</p><p>Anyway, they finally acquired Kunhang's custody, plus the Kims' children would be temporarily sticking up with them. Don't worry, they all have a role to fill in the next chapter especially the Dreamies. :)</p><p>Next up, Renjun and Chenle! As always, see you next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>